Once in a Blue Moon
by Crimsomredeyes
Summary: Finally I was able to write the half that I didn't write! I hope you forgive me for not updating lately... And Finally a big load of writing to make up for the missing chappy that I didn't update for so long
1. Deep Ocean Blue and Crismson?

Another Lifetime

Eight years ago, a tai yokai attacked a village call the village of the hidden leaf. The tai yokai was no other than a great nine tail fox that terrorized humans every decades. The nine tail fox demon had nine tails each tail had its magical property to bring forth destruction by just a wave. So far no one had survive its terror, and those that survived lost a lot. However that year when the kyubi (nine tails fox) attacked the hidden village of leaf the kyubi met its end. The village of the leaf had a lot of casualties fending off the fox, but at last the great leader of the village defeated the fox. It should have been a happy day to celebrate the defeat of the demon. But for the great leader (YonDaime) to defeat kyubi he had exchanged his life to seal away the demon fox into a new born baby. Thus begin the adventure of Naruto!

"The way of ninja is to be always be in the shadows, killing without a sound and...!" The teacher all sudden stop lecturing, his gaze was fixed upon the back row where a dummy was suppose to be a student. "NARUTO!" The teacher yelled furiously at the dummy.

On the roof of the ninja academy was a spiky blond hair boy with a midnight blue jump suit. He was laying on the bench with a book over his face, not a care for the world around him.

"Na-ruto!" The teacher with a scar across his nose yelled and grabbed the blond hair boy.

"Iruka sense i... What do you want today?" Naruto asked without opening his eyes, and with his book still over his face because he was holding it there.

"How many time must I yell at you to stop skipping class? Attendance is part of the class grades too not only the test are always important! You might know a lot more than the class but that does not excuse you from class." Iruka sensei put Naruto down on the bench again, then shakes his head in disappointment.

"Understood sensei ..." Without looking at Iruka Naruto walked away casually down back to the classroom. Iruka followed not far behind wondering where he had gone wrong as a teacher. When Naruto got to class he sat down in the back where no one was sitting but himself.

"There he go again, always the same routine I don't know why he even bother coming to class if he is going to not show up but stay up on the roof." A black hair boy whispered loud enough so Naruto could hear. "This is troublesome." The boy continues complaining.

"I heard he was held back because he got into a lot of fight with the sempai's, and he got into a fight with one of the teacher last year too." A blond hair girl whispered to a pink hair girl next to her.

"Ino, he is nothing but trouble, I heard he have his followers kill the teachers who gave him F's so none of the teacher would give him a F ever." The pink hair girl whispered to a blue hair girl with whited eyes.

Well it goes on and on. Some true some not. But Naruto however did nothing but sit there oblivious to it. Iruka did nothing to stop the gossiping as well too because he thought it was ok because Naruto did nothing to stop it too. So it is common for these rumors to spread around like wild fire.

After class was over Naruto was about to leave to go home but Iruka had stop him.  
"We need to talk, I know I am busy with school and missions everyday but I want to know what is going on with you." Iruka look at Naruto with concern, and wait for a reply or something.

"I just don't feel like talking that is all, I don't have anything to say either way." Naruto said with a bored look. Naruto stood there ready for the pity but none came.

"Naruto, I want you to know I am here if you ever want to talk about anything that is bothering you. I care about you, but if you don't come to me with your concerns or just to talk. You could always come to me when you need help." Iruka's tears rolled down his cheeks. "I know how it is to not have parents there too, so I know the pain that you're going through." Iruka wiped the tears away and sat down.

"I have to go Iruka sensei, and thanks for the kind words. See you tomorrow." Naruto said with respect and left through the doors. He walked home slowly not wanting to go home to a empty house. So he decided to go to the training grounds. However before he reach there a girl about his age was already there training. His training ground well not exactly his but it was his secret training ground. Before Naruto could turn and walk a way a kunai was thrown toward him. Naruto barely could dodge because the kunai had curve that way too. The girl was no where to be found, as Naruto looked around. But just as he turn around behind him. There a girl with wavy brown hair and crimson eyes stared at him. She wore a red kimono with black sash black fingerless gloves. By her side was two Katanas. She was in a stance that Naruto had never seen before so Naruto was about to reach for his kunai. But at that exact second the girl's Katana was draw out on Naruto's neck. The blade barely touch Naruto's flesh but a trickle of blood was on the blade where she had put it on Naruto's neck.


	2. How tsunami came to be

Naruto stood frozen mesmerize by her crimson eyes, besides who would not be. She had beautiful eyes if you look pass the eyes that could kill and see through your very soul.

All of the sudden the girl's eyes lighten up and her serious brows relaxed. Then she had a distant look on her face. She closed her eyes then sheath the katana. "Sorry I did not meant to cut you. If you want to take revenge you could cut me once too. An eye for an eye. A tooth for a tooth." She pause as if waiting for Naruto to cut her neck. "What are you waiting for?" She questioned Naruto while her eyes were still closed.

Naruto on the other hand was genuinely confused, because he don't hold grudges nor hit girls. But one thing for sure Naruto's heart was beating faster than normal not of fear anymore but flustered. Naruto smile a genuine smile. "For such a beautiful girl to have such a harsh way to live. Sorry but I won't cut you but you do owe me a favor for this cut." Naruto watched as the girl in front of him open her eyes slowly. Those crimson eyes pierced through to Naruto's soul.

The girl's expression was calm but her eyes were sadden. "Once you've seen these crimson red eyes you would know only of death. Emi Yakiko." Emi stared at Naruto while turning to walk away.

"Uzumaki, Naruto." Naruto appeared in front of Emi and returned the favor. He stared straight into her eyes with his deep ocean blue eyes. "I meant what I said earlier about you owing me a favor for the cut. I don't go back on my words, that's my nindo!" Naruto smile's widen.

"Fine, since I too don't go back on my words as repayment I'll do you a favor. After that forget you ever saw or heard of me." Emi stared at the blond boy in front of her and the boy in front is smiling still like a baka. Emi sigh loudly so Naruto could hear her too. Whatever it is Emi know it is going to be a long day.

The crimson moon met the deep blue ocean for the first time. The two stood there for a while not moving. Still not moving, till finally the deep blue ocean began to stir and rise thus giving birth to tsunami.


	3. The favor

"Yes, Naruto-Sama!" Emi answered sweetly, with a sweet smile to die for.

"You missed a spot Emi." Naruto looked behind with a devilish smile then went to the living room to sit. "Where's my water I told you to get that ten minutes ago." Naruto smiles wider because he could get a way with his action while at any other time with anyone they would kill him for being an ass.

"Hai, hai." Emi cleaned up the dirty tracks that was left behind by Naruto and placed a cup of water on the glass coffee table by Naruto. She looked at Naruto and smiles back with no hesitation.

"You may sit, next to me." Naruto patted the sofa's cushion next to him. "While you are at it read me a book."

"Yes, Naruto-Sama. Which book would you like me to read?" Emi went to the shelf where all the books are placed alphabetized and neatly.

"The King and I." Naruto waited till Emi reached for the book way on top of the shelf.

"Use the step stool there on your right." Naruto's smile's was wider than before.

"Hai, Naruto-Sama." Emi got the book and sat next to Naruto.

'How did I get into this mess anyway?'

**FLASHBACK**

_Emi stood there at the training ground waiting for Naruto to speak his favor. However it took the whole day till sunset for Naruto to think of something. All the while Naruto was thinking, he was also staring at Emi directly in the eyes._

"_You've got beautiful eyes." Naruto stated while staring into Emi's eyes still. _

_Emi however did not reply like a school girl in love. She was calm and silent. "I'm leaving if you take any longer than already." Emi was about to leave but..._

"_I've got it! You would be my slave for three whole month!" Naruto's eyes sparkle for his brilliant idea. _

_Emi's vein popped up, nothing could be worser than being a slave. "I'm leaving!" Emi walked away as fast as she could. _


	4. Could I rest on your lap?

**FLASHBACK Continues**

_After Emi attempted to walk away fast as she could and not run. Because she'd agree on a favor. Then said "Fine, since I too don't go back on my words as repayment I'll do you a favor. After that forget you ever saw or heard of me." _

_Naruto however already caught up to Emi and dragged her all the way to his empty house. "If I knew better, you were trying to run away from my favor." Naruto smiled for he had thought of several of things for Emi to do that he normally don't do. He chuckled inwardly. _

**FLASHBACK End**

Naruto sat on the couch with a humongous smile plastered on his face. While Emi got the book and sat next to Naruto. She begun reading the book, while Naruto was listening intentively. "Let me rest on your lap while you continue to read Emi." Naruto's smile was gone and his eyes was heavy. So he didn't wait for Emi to answer and rested his head on Emi's lap. He fell asleep right away, and right when that moment came.

"The sleeping pills worked like a charm!" Emi carefully moved Naruto's head from her legs. But right when she looked at Naruto sleeping face, she froze like a squirrel when they are trying to confuse the predator after them.

"Sleeping pills, eh?" Naruto's eyes opened to see Emi's reaction. He began to laugh and then got up from her lap. Naruto turned away and walked up the stairs to his room not saying a word.

Emi stayed like that for a minute or two. 'Who would thought heartless Naruto could be so peaceful when sleeping. But what I saw was it tears?' Emi thought to herself. 'I think my heart skip a beat or two. Damn that Naruto I could have a heart attack.. Waking up so suddenly like that.'

Emi got up and walked to the door leading outside and looked back once. "Sayunara ..."

Emi opened the door and stepped out of her worse nightmare.

"Where do you think you are going?" Naruto was sitting outside on a swing bench. "Trying to go back on your words! If you were going to go back on it don't say it then."

Naruto looked pissed and got up then carried Emi back inside.

"I wasn't trying to go back on my words, I wanted some air." Emi tried to look convincing. "I could of got away too." She mumbled.

"Here's your room, and I expect you to be here when I get up." Naruto smirk then was about to stepped out of Emi's room. "Oh and make sure to get up to make me breakfast and pack my lunch too. We're going to have a long day tomorrow at the academy." Naruto stepped out and closed the door. "It's morning already?" So Naruto went and sat on the couch waiting for Emi to get out and look at her reaction.

"Ohaiyo gozaimas." (Good morning) Emi came out of the room and went to the kitchen. She began to cook a hearty breakfast. Scramble eggs, bacon, toasts with a hash brown and a cup of water. Emi placed the breakfast on the table and started to prepare the lunch. She worked gracefully with the knife and cut up the hotdog into a octopus. She already made the rice then made some onigiri,(rice ball wrapped in sea weed with a little salt). She then got the frying pan out and washed it then put a little vegetable oil in it then begun to fry some sujin.(Peppers that is deep fry.)

While Naruto was in the bathroom and brushing his teeth. He then got a brilliant idea and smiles to himself. He sneak out of the bathroom not making a noise and sneak into the kitchen but while doing that he had suppress his presence and chakra. He sat on the chair waiting for Emi to turn around and see her surprise look. But seeing breakfast and Emi working hard he decide against it. "Smells good, it must taste good too." Naruto sat there waiting for Emi.

"Naruto-Sama." Emi bowed and stood next to Naruto.

"Here eat with me." Naruto grab the chair beside him and grab the chopsticks then was about to eat but he realized Emi had made enough for one only. So he picked up a sausage. "Say ah."

Emi looked at Naruto with a confused look. 'He must think I put something funny in it.' Emi opened her mouth. "Ah."

Naruto feed half of the breakfast to Emi then he ate the other half. "Delicious! If I get to eat like this for the rest of my life I would be happy forever." Naruto smiled and got up.

"Wash the dishes too. Then we're going to register you to the academy." Naruto stood there watching Emi wash the dishes.

Finally they got to the academy, but excluding all the troubles that Naruto went through to get Emi into his class with some blackmailing.


	5. Crimson Flash

"I am Yakiko, Emi." Emi bowed politely with a beautiful smile plattered on her face. Emi looked around as though searching for someone. "Could I sit in the back row, there is a lot of empty seats?" Emi asked innocently, and started towards the back. However...

"I wouldn't sit back there if I were you." A brown hair boy with two marking on the cheek. "Kiba Inuzaka. Please to meet you." Kiba kissed Emi's right hand. "Sit next to me, we will be good friends." Kiba smiles his one million dollar smiles.

"I didn't know you swing that way Kiba!" Naruto snatched his hand from Kiba. "If you were any ninja you would know the moment when I switched with Emi. However you are just a spoiled housed dog. Know your place if you want to see the sunrise again!" Naruto walked away leaving a frozen Kiba scared shit less.

The classroom begins to chant "FIGHT! FIGHT!" After a minute or two peer pressure Kiba stood up with his pet dog dash at Naruto at top speed. All the while Iruka was trying to calm the students and when he realized what was going to happen he quickly do a set of seals. But at that very second that everyone thought Kiba had hit Naruto with his signature taijutsu ga tsuuga. A crimson flash appeared almost out of no where and knocked Kiba out.

"Na- Naruto! How many times must I punish you for fighting!" Iruka ran up to Naruto and hit Naruto on the head hard. "A true ninja never shows his secret technique unless it is a sure kill. But to use it on your fellow classmate!" Iruka was cut off...

"I 'm sorry, I am to blame it is not Naruto's fault. Please forgive me..." Emi looked calm and angelic.

"Emi-san I know you are new here but don't try to take the blame for others." Iruka tried to look seriously pissed. But his eyes and face betrayed him. He could not say no to such a innocent girl.

"Go menasai ..." Emi said sweetly with teary eyes. "If I never came here this would never happened." Emi's single tear fell.

The boys excluding Naruto in the class were in love at first sight (ninja or no ninja when puberty struck you could not deny those feeling.) The girls looked jealous but was angry at Iruka for making the poor girl cry.

Iruka was stuck trying to either scold Naruto more or stop while the fire just started. "Fine I understand, you're both forgiven however you both have to clean the classroom after class." Iruka nod his head of his right decision.

"Did you just saw what I saw?" Ino asked Sakura then nudge her on the side.

"No way! How could she sit so close to NARUTO?" Sakura yelled with her mouth gaping open.

"She probably doesn't know a devil when she is right next to one. I feel sorry for her!"


	6. Failed as of today!

The person that said he Emi did not know a devil when she is next to one grin as everyone give him his undivided attention. He had raven hair with black eyes and the clothing of a almost extinct clan.

"Sasuke-Kun, what are you implying?" Sakura asked with sparkling eyes of those in love. "I mean I know that Naruto no baka is bad? That is a given, but devil that's a first." Sakura try to get a conversation going with the class top student not to mention the most popular.

"Hey forehead girl! Don't try to get a head of me by talking all smart here. Sasuke-Kun is right about the baka." Ino argued with Sakura and so their attention was no longer toward the subject or much anything.

"A-Hem!" Iruka tried to calm everyone down again but at no avail. He was about to yell but sudden a god forsaken screech came. It is so annoying when the chalk board is scratched by something and to make it worse a metal desk being scratched.

The class was silent and no one talked as they saw Naruto was the one that scratched the chalk board and the desk. Finally someone spoke.

"What's the big idea doing that? Baka!" Kiba yelled at the top of his lungs and point his finger to Naruto.

"Iruka sensei is trying to teach here so listen to him, K-Kiba." A blue hair with white eyes girl said shyly at an almost whispering tone but only Kiba could hear hear her. Because he had a better sense of hearing/ smell than normal.

"Hinata... Thank you." Iruka nods his head to Hinata and took out a scroll. "Obviously everyone here fail as of today. Except Hinata and those that was quiet." Iruka let his words sink in and looked around. "I would think that my class would know better than this! We've wasted enough time as of today and for punishment I'll give you a weeks worth of homework and quiz everyday. Anyone that complain or don't do the homework or turn it in late will definitely fail!" Iruka looked at his student seriously for the first time and he did not smile or acknowledge anyone in the class that think of their fellow classmate as a devil. "Think hard and long why you are here? If you can't or don't answer from your heart..." Iruka paused and closed his eyes. "Don't show up anymore! You have learn some basics of a ninja but you forgot the most basic of basics. That is up to you to think what you're missing!" Iruka stared hard and long at his students that he loved and cared for then handed everyone a piece of paper and pencil. "Write your answer by tomorrow no exception!" Iruka give everyone a stern look then dismiss class.

Everyone left the class and it was a sure thing that they were thinking hard now more than ever. Naruto stayed behind along with Emi because he know that there is some explaining to Iruka.

"Naruto, I'd expect this room to be spotless when I come in tomorrow!" Iruka walked out not wanting push his anger toward Naruto as well.

"Well you heard the men! Here is a broom and mop with bucket of water." Naruto smiles and handed the broom and mop to Emi. "Spotless." Naruto sat down not intending to help clean.

"Hai, Naruto-Sama." Emi begin to sweep the room but then Kiba came in.

"I want a rematch baka! Come out here so I could beat some sense into you for earlier." Kiba waited for Naruto to speak. But...

"Emi for dinner let's have dog stew, I heard it is delicious." Naruto grin and got up. "However the one I'm going to kill looked disgusting not even the crow will eat it." Naruto appeared in front of Kiba and stared straight into Kiba's eyes.

'He's fast!' Kiba stated in his thoughts. "Get your ugly face out of my sight! The one that is going to go down will be you." Kiba try to look angry but he was shaking down in his knees.

"I will be blunt with you. You've got guts but that will do you no good with me. Go home and tell your family you love them. Then after that meet here at the training ground near the forest." Naruto did not back away nor stop staring into Kiba's eyes. "Because that will be your last!" Naruto stayed like that not showing any emotions.

Emi was listening the whole time and sweeping too. She waited till Kiba left the room then came next to Naruto. "Don't do something that you would regret for the rest of your life Naruto-sama." Emi begin to mop the floors as Naruto turns around and smiled at her.

"You missed a spot." Naruto stepped aside to reveal where Kiba had tracked dirt in. Naruto however did something that's surprising, he sweep the floor with the broom.

Emi looked at Naruto seriously not knowing what to say. Naruto had a sad look in his eyes even if he is still smiling. Naruto walked out of the room as Emi followed behind.

"Emi for dinner I want you to cook something good, go on home a head of me. I got something I had to do." Naruto did not turn back to smile at Emi but kept on walking towards the training ground.


	7. The storm

The cloud was gathering, the wind was blowing hard, and the smell of rain was in the air. A storm is coming, distant thunders roared proclaiming the sky and the lightning rolled in the cloud showing their untameable powers. The rain drop slowly brewing up a storm, making those outside scatter to shelter from the fearsome storm.

Naruto stands still in the rain with a unreadable face, his eyes was closed and his clothes were soaked. All the while the storm kicked in overdrive, the rain was slamming on the ground hard as though punishment...

"Na-ruto..." Kiba called out unsure if it was Naruto due to the fact that the air smelled of rain and the thunders roared loudly. Kiba walked to the opening with his umbrella and stood very still at the sight of Naruto.

Meanwhile at Naruto's home, the sound of rain could be heard splashing on the windows. In the dinning room was a full course dinner made of Deep fry tofu with a side of sauce, grilled tuna and rice. Only five candles light the dinning room, thus revealing Emi sitting on the same seat that Naruto had offered in the morning.

"What am I thinking?" Emi asked out loud. "I should of just went my way, that was my only chance to escape..." Emi turned towards the window where the rain was raining hard. "I'm such a fool..." Emi looked down at the floor, then got up and walked to her room. In her room she grabbed a umbrella and her katanas. But when she was about to grabbed her katana she paused...

"You were serious about this morning weren't you?" Kiba asked in a almost whisper.

"Are you prepared?" Naruto did not answer nor open his eyes. Naruto stood still, not showing any sign of making a move.

"We don't have to go through with this..." Kiba shook his head at a wet Naruto. "Besides it is raining really hard, we could always fight another day..." Kiba said and tried to move closer to Naruto. However his body did not respond, although he want to walk away now.

"Are you too scared to back up your words this afternoon? You only could bark loudly and show no backbone." Naruto taunts Kiba.

Kiba clenched his fist and opens them. He then threw his umbrella down on the ground, then narrow his eyes. "I wouldn't be here if I had no backbone! Naruto!" Kiba shouts as hard as he could mustered. Then dashed at Naruto head on with the rain beating on his face and body.


	8. Shockinly surprised outcome!

Kiba dashed at Naruto and aimed his right punch at Naruto's head. He concentrate all his chakra all over his body for maximum out put so he would have twice the fire power and speed. The punch connected, so he ran around Naruto before Naruto falls. Kiba took another swing with his right then left then high kicked Naruto on the neck. The sicken crack and then thud was heard when Naruto had fallen on the ground barely breathing.

"Once a loser always a loser no matter how much you train!" Kiba spat at Naruto's unconscious body. However it was not Naruto on the ground it was Kiba. Kiba (real one) stood there a minute to register what is going on. "henge huh? It don't work on me..." Kiba could not continue when the other Kiba stood up and mirrored every movements of Kiba.

"Hokage-sama! There have been a report that there is two teens fighting at the training ground." A ninja wearing all black with a black mask on that had the symbol of justice on it. He was kneeling in shadows and waiting for his order what to do.

"Observe them if it gets out of control stop them. A friendly spar in the rain eh?" The third was observing everything in his crystal ball.

"Yes! Hokage-sama!" The ninja vanished into the darkness not leaving a trace that he was ever there.

"Ga stuuga!" Kiba shouted and spin like crazy at the fake. However the fake mirrored the same attack canceling each other out. Both went flying back at impact then both stop for a second. "Naruto! I didn't want to do this but you leave me no choice!" Kiba yelled but at the same time the fake one yelled the same thing.

In the shadow the ninja in black watched as one of the teen fight fiercely and yelled to nothing. 'Genjutsu? Where did the blond hair one go? I don't sense his chakra or presence near here at all.'

Kiba grabbed a pouch out and eat a small little pill he suddenly have all his chakra back. Kiba dashed madly at the fake then throws some kunai at it but no matter what the fake mirrored every moves.

Right at that second when the lightning strikes Naruto appeared in back of Kiba. "Ryu twist of fate!" At that second kunais with wires flew from all direction flew at Kiba and Naruto. "What?" Naruto tried to dodge but it was too late. The kunais with wires was controlled by chakra and wrapped both Kiba and Naruto together.

"I wouldn't have another chance to take out the trash like you from society like this one chance now!" A men wearing a chunin's vest walked out of hiding and put his hands together to form the tiger hand seal. "Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu!" The chunin blew fire at Naruto. However...

Where a burning Naruto and Kiba was soposed to be dead and burnt into a crisp was a two burning logs. Several shurikens was thrown from behind the Chunin. But was caught before it actually hit. At that point a blurred sopposely Naruto dashing at the chunin at top speed.

The chunin reacted without panic, he simply used kawarimi no jutsu then attack from the back with a kunai. Which was soposed to kill the target but just when he swore he thought the brat was in front of him. Another one appeared in back of him it was too late for kawarimi.

"Ryu twist of Fate!" Naruto had already execute his jutsu. Stabbing one kunai deeply into the collar bone with steel wire. Then appeared in front of the chunin thus had already run around the chunin wrapping the chunin. Naruto walked away from the scared chunin whom peed in his pants already.

"Ha ha ahahahahahahahahahah!" The chunin laughed historically. "Brat you would regret letting me go. I'll just keep on coming back and kill you when you sleeps." The chunin all of the sudden stopped talking.

"Life or death?" A crimson flash appeared out of thin air. "Life or death?"

Naruto and Kiba who was the person that was the blurred that had distracted the chunin earlier. Kiba was horrified scared and frozen by the killer intent that the person in front of the chunin was emitting. Naruto stood still with a serious face not showing any emotions.

At that point the ninja in the darkness appeared and stopped the person whom had crimson chakra. "That's enough!" The ninja had dark ninja outfit and wears a dark mask making him hard to see. But ranked anbu in the ninja ranks.

"Congratulation! You three passed!" Iruka appeared in front of the chunin earlier. "Your answers to my question was answered correctly. You put away your differences and worked together to defeat a stronger foe and you Emi-san." Iruka paused not wanting to be a threat or show any movements that showed that he was a henge. "You are a great ninja! Although I don't know the situation between you and Naruto. Whenever Naruto is in danger or threatens him you guarantee you would protect your friends and death to those who in dangers your friends and you." Iruka gave three forehead protector to his three students. "Make me proud and wear these with honor! You are now a Konoha ninja as today. Come meet me at the academy tomorrow at 7 am, I'll tell you three which team and juonin instructor you would belong to." With that Iruka scratched his nose. "Let's go celebrate with ramen?" Iruka tried to lighten the mood that was there.

"Ramen! Ramen! Thank you Iruka sensei." Emi all of sudden changed back to her happy go getter self. Emi walked to Naruto with a smile.

"Not good at all!" Naruto shakes his head and completely ignored Kiba who was shocked from both surprise and fear. "Where is dinner Emi?" Naruto smiles back at Emi one of his rare smiles the genuine one.

"Iruka if you ever test my strength again like that you better have more than one anbu to stop me." Emi said in a serious tone leaving with Naruto. Iruka was frozen in ice due to the harsh words that came out of such an innocent student.


	9. Team of 4 and instructor

The morning came peacefully, (THANK GOD) but as fast as it came as fast it goes. A loud scream was heard from Naruto's house. Then yelling and cursing was heard with somethings thrown. Finally the door pops open with a girl dashing out and a boy not far behind.

"Naruto-sama! I tried everything I could to wake you but that was the last resort!" Emi yelled while running away from a pissed off Naruto. "Besides it worked didn't it, don't cry over spilled milk. It was just a little water!" Emi could not stop from laughing finally she was caught by Naruto.

"You call this a little water!" Naruto points at the large barrel that was supposed to be filled with rain water from last night. "When I said wake me up by all means so I won't be late I didn't mean using ice cold water." Naruto smiles and then splash a bucket of water at Emi.

"Ahh! Now that was unfair! I was still laughing at you!" Emi pouted while Naruto walked towards her.

"I'll forgive you with that, but next time I'll get even." Naruto offered his hand to a wet Emi, who was sitting on the ground pouting.

"Hontoni?" (Really?) Emi took Naruto's hand and got up with a smile.

They walked inside and Emi does what she usually does in the morning after taking a hot shower and change of clothes of course. They ate silently at the table as if nothing happened last night. This time Emi cooked enough for two so Naruto wouldn't have to feed her. But somehow Naruto couldn't stop smiling for some odd reason. He kept staring at Emi like she had something on her face.

"Do I have something on my face?" Emi said uncomfortably at Naruto who was still staring at her fiercely.

"Plankton." Naruto said while staring at Emi like a mad man.

"You can't see that, how cruel? You're purposely picking on me because this morning right?" Emi throws a pea at Naruto and hit him on the forehead.

"Why you!" Naruto again had a pea flicked at his forehead.

Finally Emi got up and dashed out with Naruto carrying his plate tossing all his breakfast at Emi but kept on missing.

"Those of you who are here today passed the test and now genin. You all are outstanding in every way." Iruka was abruptly stopped with a the door swinging open.

"Hahahahaha!" Emi laughed at Naruto while running backwards.

"Ah! I am so pissed off now! Take this!" Naruto who was covered in mud and mad as hell throws a mud ball hard aiming at Emi. However...

"You two..." Iruka got a full mouth of mud. Emi had docked the mud ball and unfortunately Iruka was not far behind her.

"Crap!" Naruto cover his face as if covering would help conceal his identity.

"Detention for both of you!" Iruka screamed at both Naruto and Emi. Iruka paused a bit.

"That's what I wanted to say but congratulation on becoming a genin." Iruka smiled at his two students.

Naruto, Emi and Iruka walked in the classroom, of course Naruto was still dirty and Iruka was dirty from the mud ball. The genin snickered at the appearance of Naruto, and Naruto just didn't care but walk right pass everyone of them.

"Continuing where I left off, everyone of you who are present well be assign to a team of 4 and a jounin instructor. I'll call off your respective team follow by teammate and instructor." Iruka paused to take one last look at his students.

Sasuke was amongst the crowd and not happy about the decision. Sakura was amongst the crowd as well and looked pleased to hear about teams of four. Ino was as happy as Sakura. Kiba however was silent and not speaking to anyone today. Naruto however looked plain and very dirty with an annoyed looked. Emi was the most happiest for some unknown reason, well her background was unknown and the same with her capability.

Iruka announced the teams and Ino was not happy after hearing she would be stuck with two annoying boys and a girl that she don't really know. Kiba looked surprised not in the same team with Naruto and with a scary silent guy along with a shy girl and a girl that he had no idea who she was.

"Lastly team seven, the following would be in team seven. Uchiha Sasuke, Haruna Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto and Yakiko Emi. Please wait here till you jounin instructor comes to get you." Iruka finished and introduce the jounin as they walked in.

"Team 5's instructor is Yuuhi Kurenai, Team 6's instructor is Asama (Forgot his last name) and team 7's is Hatake Kakashi which is not present." Iruka looked around at the restless genin then nods towards the jounin. The jounin took their respective team members and left. Leaving only Team 7 still waiting as all the teams left and Iruka also left.


	10. Mices and cats:Cats and dogs

"So this is where Naruto lives?" A spiky gray hair man with a mask covering half of his face and his forehead protector covering his left eye. "I would expect him to live in a much messier place." The men walked through the dinning room followed by a old men with a hat that has the symbol shadow on it.

"That Sasuke is in your team too, and Emi." The old men stated without looking anywhere in particular.

"This would be troublesome, I'll do what I could and learn what I can about Emi. Hokage-sama." The masked men was about to do a telaporting jutsu but the hokage stopped him.

"Kakashi, I know that you had some problem in the past but now is different. Remember they're just innocent kids before ninja. Let them decide which path to choose from."

The hokage nods at Kakashi and Kakashi disappeared from sight.

"He's late! All the other instructor already came and pick up their team. Iruka already left too." Emi whined to Naruto who was asleep. Emi smile as she got a brilliant idea. She got the chalkboard eraser and crack the door a little and stuck it there. She giggled mischievously and walked backwards.

"W-what are you doing Emi-san? We'll get in trouble!" Sakura said out of concern but did nothing to stop the jounin that had opened the door and the eraser fell on the jounin's head.

"Hahahahahah!" Emi laughed hysterically, and covered her mouth as the jounin walked up to everyone.

"I tried to stop Emi but..." Sakura tried to explain but...

"Eh! My first expression is..." The jounin put his right hand on his chin as though thinking. "Hmmm .. How can I say this?" His eyes was like a smile now. "I don't like you guys."

Everyone's face faulted at the expression that the jounin gave them. The jounin took team seven up to the roof. Sakura sat next to Sasuke, Next to Sasuke was Naruto and Emi on Naruto's side. The jounin was on the opposite of team seven.

"Ok ... Let's begin with some introductions." The jounin stated boredly as if he did not care or want to know at all.

"Hey, hey why don't you introduce you to us first? Huh?" Emi interrupted whoever was going to speak. Emi narrowed her eyes as the other nod their head agreeing with her.

"Yea, you look suspicious." Sakura stated as she kept on glancing at Sasuke every now and then.

"Oh... Me? My name is Hatake Kakashi, I have no desire to tell you guys any of my likes or dislikes." Kakashi paused as if to think. "Dreams for the future? Hmm ... Well I have lots of hobbies." Kakashi got up and was about to speak but...

"How do we know you are really Hatake Kakashi or sensei for team seven and not some fake?" Emi interrupted and stood up as well. "All we learned is your name and you don't even know ours. To think our very own sensei would not know at least who the team member of team seven. That is a poor excuse for a ninja and..." Emi was abruptly cut off by a cough.

"The men probably knows who we are but wanted to know some information on us." Naruto got up as well and stood next to Emi.

Kakashi however was bored and to have looked down by two gakis (Brat) was a bigger insult than having to teach them knowing they would fail before actually being a true ninja.

"However I got nothing to hide from you or any of my team mates!" Naruto stared at Kakashi not turning away as measuring Kakashi's wits or limit to the intense stare.

"Me! Me! I'll go first!" Emi all off sudden got cherry and happy. "I'm Yakiko, Emi. I like pork ramen, miso ramen, I guess I like all ramen and hate to wait the 3 minutes for the ramen to be cook. My dream is to become the greatest ninja of Konoha and become Hokage then everyone would acknowledge my existence. My hobbies I guess cooking ramen. Tee hee!" Emi smiled innocently. "Nice to meet you Kakashi Sensei!" Emi bowed politely.

Kakashi's sweat dropped and could not figure out either Emi was lying or telling the truth. 'Does she think of anything else besides ramen? That was strange hokagedaska?' Kakashi thought to himself trying to crack the code Emi was saying.

"Next." Kakashi looked bored while Naruto kept staring at Kakashi fiercely.

"Uzumaki Naruto, I like the morning naps, I dislikes waking up early. My future?" Naruto paused as though to think but all the while was staring Kakashi down. "I would like to accomplish a name for myself and establish a place that helps orphanage or provide a home for orphans." Naruto paused again as his eyes strengthen the stare, and his brow lower. " Collecting memories would be my hobbies..." Naruto ended his introduction of himself as Kakashi blinked a couple of time due to the fact that Naruto and Kakashi haven't blink once during the entire time.

'Shimata! My tears are going to slip. I lost to a brat! No! It was the wind, yea the wind and something got into my eyes.' Kakashi's tear rolled down his cheek bone. "Oh! Something gotten into my eyes..."

Sakura and Sasuke face faulted and can not believe their sensei just cried and made up a lame excuse. Emi however walked up to Kakashi and smiled innocently again and offer a handkerchief.

"Kakashi sensei are you alright?" Emi asked as she closed her eyes.

"Arigato, (Thank you) Emi." Kakashi wipe his tear and cleared his voice as Emi walked backwards to Naruto's side. "Next." 'That was dangerous, very dangerous! Kakashi blushed lightly.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There is tons of things I dislike but I don't really like anything. And... I don't want to use the word "dream" but I have an ambition. To resurrect my clan... And." Sasuke paused for a second. "To kill a certain man."

'I thought so...' Kakashi thought to himself.

'Sasuke's so cool!' Sakura was impressed.

"Hun... To think there is a bigger prick than I am. Congratulations." Naruto spoke his thought out loud.

"It must hurt a lot to carry all those burden and not mourn." Emi looked at Sasuke with her piercing eyes. "It's alright to cry for those who you loved, yosh, yosh. If you keep on living in the past and not do anything to better your future than you are doom to repeat history. You still have two feet, run to your future and you still have a heart so know what it means to be a live today." Emi smiles at Sasuke her real smile. However...

"Hmph!" Sasuke got up stared at Emi as though what Emi said just insulted him. "You could only preach those stuffs but can not know what I am going through!" Sasuke narrowed his eyes and grinned. "How would you feel if I was to kill all those who you loved and cared for in one night. Then go a head and tell me what you told me earlier!" Sasuke's grinned wider as Emi just smiled sweetly and said nothing but bowed to Sasuke.

"Sorry I said unnecessary things and stepped over my line." Emi eyes was watery now as Sakura don't know if she should be jealous or pity Emi for saying that and to get it thrown right in her face.

'Interesting...' Kakashi thought as he observed everything.

"Step one more step and considered yourself dead! Those who gloat all the time are trash and those who don't value friendship is below what trash is!" Naruto did not turn to look at Sasuke thus showing no sign that he acknowledge the fool who's standing very close to a open can of ass whooping.

"Dead-daska? I've been dead for a long time, I'll show you what it means to be living in a living hell!" Sasuke yelled as he took one step more towards Emi.


	11. Survival Training!

Sasuke took the one more strep to Emi. While Naruto was still staring at Kakashi intensely. Just when Sasuke's feet was about to touch the ground...

"Sasuke don't take that step you'll regret it!" Kakashi finally interfere knowing this was going out of hand.

Knowing Sasuke he didn't care but Kakashi appeared in front Sasuke before Sasuke actually step on the ground.

"Hmph!" Sasuke grunted and narrowed his eyes at the jounin that did not know his place to stop him in his advancement to his ambition. 'So this is a jounin.' Sasuke thought while stepping back away from Kakashi.

'I didn't even see that.' Sakura was surprised inwardly and out. "It wasn't Sasuke's fault it was Naruto-teme's fault." Sakura pointed her finger at Naruto.

"You would of been dead if not for Kakashi Sensei." Naruto who had his eyes still on Kakashi. "I had a exploding note placed there after Emi came back to me." Naruto pointed at the place where Sasuke was going to step on. "When I said you're below trash. I'll treat you like it too." Naruto continues to stare at Kakashi.

"Exploding note huh?" Sasuke smirk. "Don't try to bluff that you could of pulled that off without any of us seeing you move." Sasuke was going to show how fast he was by dashing past Kakashi to pummel Naruto for being a show off. However...

"Without seeing me moved huh?" Naruto was already behind Sasuke with a kunai pointed at his spinal cord. "I'm not that fast but if I wanted to I could already kill you."

The other Naruto disappeared into a puff of cloud.

'Kage bushin?' Kakashi's eyed Naruto. Before Naruto and Sasuke could talk anymore Kakashi appeared in between them. "Are you both trying to disgrace the meaning of "ninja"?" Kakashi did extremely fast hand seals. The cloud begins to stir and the wind blew.

'He's really going to kill them!' Sakura thought and was frozen from fear. 'I can't move a muscle anymore, why?' Sakura begin to cried.

Sasuke could feel the intense chakra gathering, his mind was going crazy now. His pupil shrunk in fear.

"Kakashi sensei please give us another chance. I deeply am sorry for their actions today, so please give all us another chance." Emi walked to Kakashi. "I'll quit as a ninja if we all fail I beg of you please give all of us another chance." Emi was about to kneel but.

"Sakura there is no need to introduce yourself, I'll give all of you another chance tomorrow at 5 am. Your duty will be survival training!"

Sasuke was about to ask why but before he could ask Kakashi begin laughing.

"I'm your opponent." Kakashi continues to laughed. "It's just that when I tell you this. You guys are going to flip." Kakashi suddenly turns serious and stop laughing. "This training is a super difficult exam with a failure rate of 66! Of the 32 graduates only 12 would be chosen to be Lenin. The rest would be sent back to the academy."

Everyone's face was serious now knowing that they would not become genin if they fail this survival training.

"I told ya so!" Kakashi was laughing again. "Tomorrow you would be in the training field bring all your shinobi equipment. Oh and skip breakfast because you will throw up."

The next day... "Hey guys good morning." Kakashi waved at them.

"You're late!" Naruto, Emi and Sakura yelled in unison.

"I got lost in the road of life..." Kakashi begins his horrible excuse. "The timer would be set for noon." Kakashi placed the timer on a stump. " Here are three bells, your task is to take it from me before noon." Kakashi wave the bell a little to taunt them. "Those of you who could not get a bell would have no lunch... I'll not only tie you to a stump but eat in front of you." Kakashi narrowed his eye. "There is only three bells so one of you will be tied up into the stump, you could use your shurikens. Come at me with the intention of killing." Kakashi stood there bored now.

Emi had brought her two katanas and dressed in all red. Her eyes were serious as it could get staring at Kakashi now as if Kakashi was some animal for food.

Kakashi could feel the piercing stare of Emi and chill ran all the his back. 'I might went over board on the intentions to kill thing.' Kakashi started to regret saying that. "Start!"

Everyone jumped and disappeared to their hiding places. "It is the basics to hide yourself well." Kakashi looked around and there standing was Emi.

"Fight me!" Emi said in a serious tone.

"Um you're a little bit off..." Kakashi looked at the emotionless girl standing in front of him with a stance that he never seen before.

Emi suddenly disappeared out of sight. Kakashi was confused now he did not sense any chakra what so ever from Emi. "If you won't get serious with me you would die in a short second Kakashi. You're in the way of my dreams and anyone who blocks my way to my dreams must either move aside or die!" Emi's voice was coming from everywhere now.

In the same place that Emi stood was Naruto who was emotionless as Emi before. "You've been played a fool, Kakashi!" With those words Naruto dashed at Kakashi with his kunai poised to kill only.

Kakashi was impressed but was disappointed as well, so he reached into his side pouch. However this action only made Naruto more pissed off. Kakashi took out his book the Come Come Paradise one. Naruto throws one of his kunai that was tied to a wired at Kakashi. Right at that moment that he throws it he took out another kunai that was tied to the other kunai which was thrown. Naruto vanished in a second and appeared behind Kakashi. However Kakashi was fast enough to catch the kunai and also kick Naruto in the guts. But when the kick connected Naruto disappeared into smoke.

'Kage bushin.' Kakashi's thought while not really taking the fight seriously. But that thought cost him when the that was on the ground all the sudden started to move at a incredible speed around Kakashi. 'Henge too.' Kakashi was now impressed with the planning but even if Naruto gets a bell he will fail all of them too.

When the kunai wrapped the wire around Kakashi and transformed into another Naruto. Kakashi smiled as the kunai in Naruto's hand stabbed his heart. Kakashi disappeared into a puff of cloud. Naruto looked around but before he knows it he was pulled into the ground. Kakashi kept reading his book, and frown at Naruto.

"Think before using a jutsu or it would be used against you." Kakashi read on his book looking bored. But as that happened shurikens was thrown at Kakashi and Kakashi hits the ground dead.

In the branches was Sasuke he cursed himself when he saw that Kakashi had used kawarimi no jutsu. He dashed away knowing that he had given his position away. At that moment Sakura started to search for Sasuke.

Kakashi was hiding in the bushes and knew exactly where everyone was so he turned a to the buried Naruto who was gone already! But what he saw next surprised him, Emi helping Naruto out of the ground. Then both simply vanished from sight as if they were never there.

A scream was heard and it was Sakura who screamed, Sasuke had fought Kakashi and lost. Kakashi stood over Sasuke and told him "At least your head is above there's now." Kakashi was about to leave when Sakura was thrown towards Kakashi who natrully catch her by instinct. At that moment Sakura headlocks Kakashi and turned into raging Sakura.

"Nani! You will not insult Sasuke-kun!" A psychotic Sakura growled and her eyes blazing with rage.

Unprepared for what came next Kakashi did kawarimi but at that second that he was about finish with the hand seals. Two hands popped out of Sakura and snatched Kakashi's fingers almost breaking them.

'Genjutsu?' Kakashi's thought to himself and begins to concentrate his chakra to surpass that of the user. However when Kakashi came to he wasn't in Hidden Leaf village anymore. 'A genjutsu in another genjutsu?' Kakashi's thought was all of sudden disturbed by a enormous killer intent.

"Ryu Twist Of Fate!" Naruto executed his jutsu and took all the bells. Leaving Kakashi unconcious and tied to the stump.

After 10 minute of waiting for Kakashi to come around Emi and Naruto with Sakura plus a arrogant Sasuke was eating lunch in front of Kakashi.

"You all fail!" Kakashi yelled and looked pissed as he knows for one thing his weakness was stamina.

"Tsk!" Naruto stared at Kakashi and offered his shared of lunch to Kakashi. "Here you could eat my share Kakashi. I don't like to kick a men when he is down." Naruto untied Kakashi and casually walked to Emi then sat next to her while being feed by Emi.

"You all passed but barely." Kakashi digs in the lunch and stared at Naruto as if he wanted an explanation on how the hell he was defeated.

"I know that this test is rigged one way or another so I had Emi watched from afar to observed your strength and weaknesses. You don't have much hand to hand combat skills, but you used extremely fast ninjutsu to counter my shadow clone and to react to my surprised attack. All that I had pushed you a little more each time I attacked and I was mentally attacking from the beginning of yesterday hunting you down observing you waiting for when I could attack you. So when you thought Emi was amongst us in the training ground it was actually my shadow clone in henge all along. But to make long story short I wore you out mentally and physically by imposing a threat to you not showing any weaknesses." Naruto stared at the surprised look he got from all of them except Emi.

"I had helped Sakura out by waking her up and getting Sasuke out of the ground. When Naruto-Sama already put genjutsu on you from the start little by little till you realized it."

Emi fed Naruto while smiling not flinching.

Sakura looked in disgust but inside was envious that she could not do the same to Sasuke-kun. Sasuke grunted and smiled that he had found a worthy foe.

"Tomorrow meet at the bridge at 6 am I'll explain our mission." Kakashi left in a puff of cloud.

(Author's note thankyou for reading my fic. And reviewing my fic. All of you. Sorry for those short chapter I had ideas of what to write but each time I write or rather type the fic. It comes out another way and I get stuck that is why I took longer on some chapter like this one. Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter, Sorry for the grammer.)


	12. Bad Vibes

The next morning everyone got up early and got there on time at the bridge except Kakashi. Naruto looks pissed off for other reasons, Emi was not talking to anyone which had a gloomy shadow over her, Sakura was well Sakura and Sasuke was just grunting over the fact that he had to be stuck here while he could be training to get stronger.

Three hours later...

"Morning guys..." Kakashi stopped in mid sentence. Somehow something was not right today. He looked at the gloomy Emi and the pissed off Naruto then sighed. 'It's going to be a long day and I got to be stuck babysitting these gaki!' Kakashi thought while reading his favorite book.

"You're late!" Sakura yelled at the top of her lung and felt embarrassed that no one was yelling but her.

"I was walking and there was a black cat..." Kakashi made his stupid excuse while Sakura and Sasuke looked uncomfortable with Naruto and Emi in a bad mood.

"A hem." Kakashi cleared his throat to get their attention but Naruto was the same and Emi couldn't careless cause she is still gloomy. "Our mission is a C rank, finding a grey cat with a red ribbon on the left ear." Kakashi paused to let the information sink in. "After that we're going to walked dogs for the elderly then we're going to go clean up the riverside and finally we're going to pluck some weed for Mrs. Yura. Do you understand?"

Kakashi asked indirectly at Naruto and Emi.

With that team seven left the bridge and headed towards the forest. In the forest a very fast creature dashed through the tree zig zag as though trying to confuse the hunter that that hunted the creature. Not far behind was team seven comunicating through head set with a small microphone.

"Spotted the target." Sakura spoke through the microphone.

"Does it have a red ribbon on it's left ear?" Kakashi asked while not in pursuit but far up the tree over seeing where the cat was going.

"Affirmative, a red ribbon on the left ear." Sakura confirms that there was a ribbon there.

"I'm in position to capture the target!" Naruto kind of yelled into the microphone then gets a look from Emi and Sakura that meant pain after the mission.

"Go!" Kakashi give his order for his team to capture the target which was a cat. Not a criminal being hunted down like what his team was doing now.

With that Naruto disappeared and reappeared in front of the cat then grabs by the neck. While Emi saw everything and came rushing to save the cat from certain death.

"Baka! What are you some kind of animal?" Emi pried open Naruto's grasp on the cat's neck.

"Target is in custody." Sakura looked at her team mate and shook her head. "Make that an unconcious cat. But


	13. The Morning Before The Mission

_The Morning Before The Mission_

_It was a warm night where there was a lot of fire flies. The night sky was cleared and filled with stars. The breeze coming from the ocean soothingly cools the warm air of mid summer. On the beach sand was two persons..._

"_Do you remember when we first met? It was on this very same beach, you must missed the sound of the waves and the smells of cherry blossom. That's ok it is expected that you missed home." A lady's voice who belonged to the taller person but which is in the shadow._

"_Who are you? It feels as though I know you but I don't know you. Home?" The shorter person stepped into the blue moons ray of light. Thus revealing Naruto, he was dressed in traditional Japanese kimono._

"_So you finally could hear me... I tried so hard to reach you but you couldn't see or hear me... I'm glad you could at least hear me now..." The lady sound like crying while talking, she walked to Naruto but for some reason when she tried to step into the blue moon's ray of light the distant between them gets further a part. _

"_Wait who are you? Don't go yet!" Naruto dashed at full speed and hugged the girl tightly._

_In REALITY!_

_Emi got up early to take a quick shower and prepared her equipment for the mission today. When all of sudden she felt a cold chill from her back, there was a cold breeze blowing through the crack of the door of Naruto's room. 'Cold breeze in summer where there is no lake near or wind?' Emi thought to herself and chills ran through her back when she felt another presence in Naruto's room. 'This cold presence it can't be... A, a ghost...' Emi listened closely and sneaked to Naruto's door pressing her ear to the door. She could hear Naruto asking "Wait who are you? Don't go!" So Emi did the one thing that she would regret that is opening the door and seeing a blur of a person coming at her then getting bear hugged. Seeing the face of Naruto made Emi sick to her stomach, getting hugged by a total jerk who care more about himself more than her freedom was the last thing she wanted. Especially early in the morning, Emi's veins popped but... 'Tears?' Emi's thought was broken when she remember who was hugging her. So she did the one thing she wanted to do ever since she took that stupid favor. She broke free of the hug..._

"_Itai! That hurts!" Naruto screamed and then it struck him. How did he get here and where is that lady. "Women! Women!" Naruto yelled as though a mad man._

"_Snap out of it!" Emi hits Naruto over the head hard._

"_What was that for teme!" Naruto yells at Emi but ended up getting another hit over the head harder. "What!" Naruto could not finished his question when he was hit again this time harder than the rest. _

"_Hmph! Serves you right hentai!" Emi walked out of Naruto's room then throws Naruto's equipment at Naruto. _

_End of Flashback_


	14. One deadly jutsu and two oni

After completing all of the D ranked mission, team seven head towards the hokage tower. Emi was still angry at Naruto for not apologizing for what happened earlier. Naruto was pouting for the fact that he had to be stuck in a team with a bastard who think he is better than everyone. Then there is a Sasuke freak lover Sakura and Emi who is PMSing or something so Naruto had a very bad day. Sakura for the first time had to do hard labor and it was not easy being a ninja that is the truth. Sasuke was a bastard all the way through the whole day, either he is just annoying for not contributing to the work or just complaining how he could spend his day training then wasted on this junk call mission.

Kakashi was disappointed that his team did not even last a day and they are already falling apart. But the good part for Kakashi was that he had the time to read his favorite book... So team seven was there at the hokage tower now...

The front door flew open and a pissed off blond boy dash toward the Hokage and stared at the hokage intensely. The anbus that was guarding the hokage appeared in front of the hokage making a wall but before they could make another move. Ten other blond boy appeared then it was all over for the anbus. The could not stand a chance against a deadly technique. A puff of smoke only reveal Naruto in the middle of a blood bath not his but the anbus.

'That technique (JUTSU) should be forbidden never to be used however...' The hokage got up from a nose bleed and shake his head with a blush. 'It only effect guys if they are not gay!' "That was truly a scary jutsu what do you call it Naruto?" The hokage stuff a tissue into his nose bleed.

"Harem Sexy No jutsu!" Naruto smiled a rare smile for the first time in the whole lousy day he had. "Old man hokage, why did you have to give me so many lame missions? I want better missions like protecting a hime or assassinating someone! On top of that I got the dumbest team that does not want to be in a team at all. Or just plain not working as a team." Naruto pouted and stared at the hokage.

"Naruto!" Sakura grabbed Naruto into a headlock. "What did you say about these DUMB teammates?" Sakura turned into a demon publicly.

"Sakura, what are you doing to Naruto-Sama?" Emi stared at Sakura intensely and walked towards her. Emi's battle aura flared to point where no other could reach. "You're doing it all wrong!"

Sakura face faulted and sweat dropped. When she saw Naruto just grew smaller from that comment from Emi.

"Do it like this!" Emi all of sudden disappeared and reappeared in mid air in front of Naruto. "Aereo head twist of death!" Emi had grabbed Naruto's head and twisted it spinning around then slamming it face first into the floor. Luckily Sakura was smart enough to get out of the way or she would be dead too. That technique left a broken up floor and a bloody Naruto.

The hokage's sweat dropped and just looked smaller in front of two scary oni staring at a barely a live Naruto. 'I'm glad I didn't say anything yet or that would have been my fate as well.' The hokage didn't know what to say in front of the two oni who just beat the living hell of Naruto. "Such energy from lively youngster, those were the days. Youth make it all seem possible no matter what I did." Hokage looked dreamy and just then Kakashi walked in lazily a long with a pissed off Sasuke. "Oh Kakashi get Naruto to the hospital, I think I just had a accident..."


	15. Kakashi POV

Kakashi couldn't believe what he saw and was shocked at first but finally got to business. It was just too scary to remember and no known ninja could survived it. Just thinking of the situation was enough to have goose bump on his skin. One of his poor student had to suffer a fate worser than the other one... And he had to scream like a little girl...

Kakashi sat on the chair in the dark room where the anbu questions him what happened. There was two of them in the dark and the light was shown brightly in Kakashi's face. "I told you already when I came it was already too late. I will never forget the faces of..." Kakashi stopped as he felt chill run through his back. "I will tell you everything from the beginning..."

FLASHBACK (Kakashi POV)

I woke up from my shabby home, my dream was nice. It was early in the morning, I mean the sun was not even up yet so I decided to take a morning run. It was worth the sweat, I felt relieved. (Reality: Kakashi had got up early but late for his favorite book's new released so he ran all the way to the XXX store and bought the last copy of it. He felt relieved that it was not sold out.)

Then a old lady had asked me for direction and I told her the direction but she was not around here so I walked her to her son's house. It took me a while to realize I was late for my beautiful team meeting. (Reality: Kakashi was walking on the street with his book in his face then he saw a foxy lady and followed her when she had winked to him. Then it was a little of this and a lot of that. Then he had to walked her to her home and they had chatted about old times. She had warned him of being late for his team but they were so into their talk that he forgot. So he decided to walk to the bridge slowly with his book glued to his face.)

_I arrived a little late to the team meeting and told my lovely team life gotten in my way so I was late. But they didn't believe a thing I said, all of them was against me. The blond hair one was the most angry, while the black hair one just didn't care at all, then the pink one accused me of lying and screamed at me. But the worse of them all was the brown one with crimson eyes. The brown had to threaten me ever so much that made me scared shit less. (Reality: He was two hours late for the team meeting, and told them a lie. Sakura had yelled lyer but the rest was just not caring. So Kakashi thought it was all too troublesome and didn't care to asked what is the problem.) _

_After that I told them that our mission was going to be not easy so everyone had to help each other so the day would go on faster and more fun. But when we were doing our mission no one helped me, I did it all of them and was just totally exhausted while my team just fume about how horrible of a sensei I was. (Reality: Kakashi did not do anything to help anyone in his team or anything at all but read his book.)_

_The day was hard and long not to mention hot. I was so tire but I had to report to the hokage too. So I was going to the hokage's office while I was walking they had tell me I was useless. Then the blond one run off not caring if I was really tire, the black one decided to pick on me by telling me don't get in his way. The pink one went crazy and was going to kill me then the brown one was so hysterical that she actually killed me. And then.. No and Ahhhhhh! I didn't!... (Reality: Kakashi had a nice time reading his book and while he was walking he told team seven it was useless to get a better mission at the rate they are going. So Naruto got pissed and dashed to the hokage tower. Sasuke was pissed off and tell everyone that if they get in his way he would make sure they see hell. Sakura was pissed off beyond anything that she had to bare with more stupid missions and was going to kill Naruto. Because she blame everything on him. Emi actually was just pissed off for the whole day. Then you know the rest till one big missing piece that happened.) _

End FLASHBACK


	16. Author's note

Authors note

Sorry I took so long I had work and all so I didn't have time to write up the fic but I got to it and I will update very soon so sorry it was a long wait and short chapters I promised it would get longer or more chapters to replace the short chapters. Thank you for the reviews and I will continue on. Thank you all...


	17. Angel Eyes

Naruto woke up in a room all white with one window open and a fresh breeze was blowing out of it. He didn't know where he was or what he was doing before. All he know is that he feel a tremendous headache each time he try to remember what happened to him. Naruto finally decided to get up and look out the window to try to at least have a hint where he is. Just when he was about to stand the door opened, a girl about the same age as Naruto walk into the room. She was wearing all white, like the medic nins, her eyes where gold and her hair was midnight blue. Her skin was white as a dove, and when she walk it seem she is flying. Naruto was mesmerized by her graceful appearance, but what come next Naruto was forever going to remember.

"That is not good you shouldn't get up yet, Naruto-kun." The girl talked in a polite manner, and gently helps Naruto up to a sitting position. "I'm Yakiko, Rei., and I'll be your personal nurse so don't hesitate to ask me about anything or ask me to help with anything." She smiled sweetly and bowed.

"Uzumaki, Naruto I'll be in your care." Naruto couldn't believe it but he is not dead and something about her last name ring a bell but he couldn't remember. "I don't remember anything about myself. Could you tell me where I am and what am I doing here or why?" Naruto asked with a sad expression that could only bring tears to those that know the pain of lost and sadness.

"Naruto… I can't say I know what happened to you to bring you here, but I could tell you that you are in a hospital because someone almost killed you. But rest assured Hokage-sama is investigating the matter as we speak." Rei smiled again reassuring Naruto that everything will be fine. "Does that answer the questions? I'll do my best in serving your needs Naruto-kun, so don't hesitate to asked me of anything, okay." Rei waited for Naruto's expression to lighten up.

"Thank you for answering honestly, Rei-chan. Do you think I could have something to eat? I'm really hungry now since, I'm done worrying about where or what I am?" Naruto's stomach growl loudly and he laughed happily.

"Yes, Naruto-Kun. Now wait a few minutes and I'll be back with some of my best cooking." Rei smiled kindly and slowly walked away from Naruto and left the room.

Naruto couldn't stop smiling for some unknown reason, and he felt like a giant void was starting to fill his heart again.

MEMORIES FLASH

"_Once you seen these crimson red eyes you would know nothing but death..." A voice from a girl that he know who it belonged to but could not remember her face or name. _

END MEMORIES FLASH

Naruto's head hurts like hell now he felt a sliced on his neck. "Why do my head hurts each time my memories come back a little and my heart ached painfully!" Naruto yelled angrily to an empty room.

"Are you okay?" Rei walked in with a tray of food and a worry expression. "I heard you

yelling, I didn't mean to eaves drop. Don't force yourself to remember, I'll do my best in all my abilities to protect you from harms way. But I need you to trust me." Rei walked to Naruto and placed the food on Naruto's lap where a little table was placed.

"Rei-chan..." Naruto's eyes were filled by tears unshed for ages. "Thank you." Naruto held Rei's right hand in firm grip as his tears dropped.

"I promise you I will protect you, because that is my way of Ninja." Rei placed her left hand on Naruto's hand. "Now eat up and say ah." Rei, fed Naruto and all the while she was smiling sweetly.

"Why are you so nice to me?" Naruto all of sudden asked after eating all the food.

"Because I could see how much you have been through, and I want to protect your innocent smile no matter what cost. My family advanced bloodline allows me to see through anyones soul, and yours I couldn't look at without crying... It is not out of pity or sympathy, I just can't stand by and let you be tormented and shunned for the crimes that you did not commit..." Rei's tears rolled down her cheeks as her smile turn into a frown.

"I could relate to you, as I am feared and hate for because my blood limit is feared. I grew up in the Ice country far from here, my clan was the most noble and respected." Rei looked down at her trembling hands, as her tears poured out a river. "But soon after the war with the other country was over the others clan branded clans with blood limit as murderers and the bringer of death... (Sob) They started to hunt anyone with blood line limit and kill them, my whole entire clan was wiped out in a night. Because my father... (Sob) Did not fight back because he wanted to show that our clan are not monsters and bringer of death. Even though our blood limit could see souls and kill them. But we do not use it unless we are forced to or protecting those we loved. Yet my father did not fight and still everyone followed his step. They all died in front of my eyes and my younger sister's innocent eyes. I had to watch as my father was beaten to the point he couldn't stand. Soon after all of the clans member was outraged by the act but my father told them it is okay. (Sob) My father was a peace loving person and he will show that he doesn't need his sword to fight till death. That's when they started slaughtering everyone I know in front of my eyes as that happened my blood limit awoke along with my little sister's. My eyes saw through there blood thirsty souls and I was overwhelmed by hatred but when I realized that my little sister's had picked up my father's sword. I saw her blood tainted eyes and her soul was no longer innocent but the shadow of death. Her blood limit was the strongest as her chakra was a blazing flame that was filled with too much hatred and grief that her eyes pierces through anyones soul's by one look. That night her hands was tainted in blood, as she killed every single soul there. I almost died if I didn't calm her enough..." Rei broke down and cried as Naruto was shaken with emotion he knew all too well. "I do not wished for your sympathy or to be pitied because my life, but I want to save you from this loneliness that I could not save my little sister from. I don't want to see another person as innocent turn evil." Rei could not stop her river of tears as Naruto pulled her into a hug.

"Don't cry Rei-chan. I'll never turn evil. I promise." Naruto felt his heart beat faster than ever.

It was already dusk and they stayed in that position till night. Rei had fallen asleep crying and Naruto stayed a wake remembering all too well of how he was hated by the villager and how he felt so badly to kill all of them deep down. But he couldn't bring himself to do it because he was too young to know anything about kyuubi. The only reason why he knew was because of an incident with Iruka sensei and Mizuki.

had skipped that scene on purposed but that happened before Emi came into Naruto's life.)


	18. Sakura POV

After the incident with Naruto the anbus that was laying on the floor got up to just witness the bloodied Naruto and the scared hokage who pee in his pants out of fear. But that was not all they saw and now they are questioning one there main suspects.

In a dark room with only a light shining down on Sakura our pink hair ninja. And a anbu standing in the shadow only revealing half of its body and not the face. Sakura a nervous wreck and scared for her dear life.

"I'm innocent! All I did was headlock Naruto for calling his team mates dumb! Then..."

"I told you already all I saw and knew! Fine I'll retell the whole thing again and stop staring at me like that. I did not try to kill him!"

Sakura POV

_I woke up early in the morning and decided to try on my outfits and practice my poses for Sasuke-Kun. Then I took half an hour looking in the mirror combing my hair so it would look perfect. I was thinking of being more nice to Naruto because he was not the bad ass that I thought he was. But decided it was too weird to all of a sudden changed and be kind to the moron. Beside there was Emi who practically seemingly worshiped Naruto. I don't know what their relationship was but it was all going well till this morning. When I got there to see what I thought impossible. A not talkative Emi and a mad Naruto, I thought it was just a lover quarrel but it seem deep because Emi did not even attempt to be nice to Naruto the whole day. I was going to ask Naruto what was wrong because I never saw him like that before. _

_(Reality Sakura had woke up very early before the sunrise and took her time looking good and thinking of a way to make Sasuke hers. Honestly there was a thought of being nice to Naruto but Sasuke came before her team. She was jealous of Naruto and Emi's weird but close relationship. So she had her eyes on Emi because Sasuke seems interested in Emi's weird but strong personality. She had jumped in joy when she saw Emi miserable state and Naruto all a lone again. Sakura didn't care a bit about what happened and was going to just followed to see Naruto broken up till she heard that comment about dumb teammates.)_

_When th e missions was complete and Kakashi sensei had told all of us that the way we were was not good enough to get better ranked missions. Naruto all of sudden got mad and dashed to the hokage tower. So Sasuke gotten all cute and puffy then Kakashi told me to follow Naruto in case he might do something dumb. Emi was still with Kakashi arguing about how she did not care what happened to Naruto. I followed right away to hear the Naruto bad mouth about team seven. So I head locked him for fun to get him to understand I was not dumb. _

_(Reality after the missions were completed and Kakashi told them how they are not progressing so they won't be able to get better missions. Naruto got mad and dashed a way. Sasuke blamed everyone for getting in his way. Sakura was arguing with Kakashi and Emi was ordered a long with Sakura to followed Naruto. Then that happened.)_

_All of sudden Emi came out of no where and gotten really scary and performed a taijutsu or something on Naruto. I heard the sicken break of Naruto's neck and I looked in concerned when Naruto hit the ground not moving. Emi only laughed hysterically like a mad person. That was when Kakashi sensei came in and saw what happened a long with Sasuke. Then then... Emi all of sudden turn to Sasuke and Kakashi sensei. She started to fight with Sasuke and broke Sasuke like puppet. Kakashi tried to stop her but all of the chakra or killer intent was too much for all of us to handle. So she dashed out of the tower into the forest that was when you guys woke up to see a bloodied Naruto and Sasuke on the ground. Then the weird thing happened Emi returned as though nothing had happened. She was like shocked or something to see all this and asked Kakashi sensei who did it. I thought it was a bad joke but when she seriously got mad it was a whole different person. A red chakra and a whole different killer intent emitted from her as though the person we saw was not even her. That was when Kakashi told her to drop her sword and go with the you guys peacefully. _

END OF POV

Sakura sat there uncomfortably and kept on babbling now as the anbu waited for the truth.


	19. Emi's POV

Emi was in a cell holding where team of ten anbu was guarding. The situation was worser than what they thought. Emi was confusing to understand, most of the stuffs she said was either a lie or truth. She was like a fox where her cunningness couldn't be brought to the truth.

"Are you welling to confess that you almost kill or rather had killed Naruto. That is a treason. We got solid proof that it was you who had enter the hokage tower and literally killed Naruto in front of the hokage and the Haruna girl. Do you deny that you did not enter with Haruna-san?" The anbu captain asked furious that the anbus guarding the hokage was beaten and a murder case almost happened in daylight.

"I don't know what you are talking about, I was following one of Naruto-sama's clone when he had split. Sakura had followed one and followed the other. All I know is that when I stopped Naruto he disappeared into a puff of cloud. I don't know anything about murdering my own teammates or have a reason. I might have been pissed off, but I would never kill without a reason enough to kill. If you ask me you failed to do your job and now you are holding me here because I so happened to come at the right time at the wrong place to be framed." Emi was tied up with chakra enforced ropes, and her sword was in the research faculty.

"Enough, we would soon know once the hokage confirm that we have enough witnesses and evidence to banish you from hidden leaf." The anbu captain signal another anbu to take over the questioning.

"Tell me again how did this all happened. This time don't lye to me because we already put truth serum in your drink." The anbu sat down and waited for a reaction from Emi but Emi only stared down at the anbu who was wearing a hawk mask.

"I don't like your narrow eyes, you must be ugly behind that mask. Truth serum huh?" Emi looked at the anbu with a smile but her eyes remain seriously dangerous. "Do I have anything to lie about I mean it? I'm a ninja of my words for the first. It is true I might have some purpose to beat the living hell out of Naruto but not kill him. If you ask me why I'll tell the reason. It all happened before the genin test..."

Emi's POV

_I was in the forest not far from the training ground and I was practicing with my katanas. When I all of sudden felt a presence and on natural reaction I threw a kunai at the person with chakra string controlling it. The person was a boy no older than I he had bright yellow hair and deep ocean blue eyes filled with sorrow and loneliness. The person was about to attack me but I had the upper hand in speed so I came behind him and attacked with my katana. I didn't mean to cut him but it had cut him. So I told him that he could cut me in return. I told him an eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth. He looked at me as though I was crazy or something. I closed my eyes waiting for the cut but instead he said for the deal why won't I repay him with a favor. So I thought it was absurd and I waited the whole day. The whole day he was thinking of something and finally he told me to be his slave for two month. _

_(Reality she was just practically there by the training ground killing time. When Naruto got cut she felt she did something really wrong so she told Naruto her logic of ninja. Then Naruto told her the deal and told her to be his slave. And yea she walked a way fast but you know the rest.)_

_I mean after just that I had to bear with him day in and day out. He had the guts to order me around like a maid. I had to clean his stinky house and cook for him as well as letting him rest on my lap. I mean I had never been so humilated in my life, I would escape from him and run but my big mouth already told him that I don't run from my words. So I ended up being a academy ninja not that I don't intend to be one but not with this crazy person. He complicates things by showing such cruelty to me but when the time comes for him to back me up he does it without hesitations. I don't know why but the night when he slept on my lap I saw tears in his eyes something hit me hard. Those tears were the tears unshed and never been seen by another soul. He had a image of being this bad person but when I saw those tears it's like a sword that pierce both ways. I'd decided to take the role of this maid or comrade in battle. But in truth I would not let anyone else watch my back other than him. I trust him even though I knew him for three days only. _

_It was all my fault and I got angry too. I felt a cold presence emitting from his room this morning and I went in to check. He was talking with someone, and when I went in to wake him up for the morning meeting. He was cold as ice so I tried to wake him up by all means but then he grabbed me by... Then I got angry because he did not even felt sorry because he did not even noticed. That is the reason why I was so mad at him for the whole day but it was hard most of the time to stay mad. I am so sorry if what I done cause all this misunderstanding. I want to see his face, and see if he's alright. But I am to be blame for something I didn't do. (SOB)_

END OF POV

The anbu there only listened silently and nodding when necessary. "I take it that you two had a relationship out of the ordeal of the favor. He gave you freedom but you felt like abandoning him if you left. That's why you stayed by his side and helped him, you care about him more than his classmates or the sensei right now. But I'll have to hold you here till we find the real person who frame you. Sorry you got to bare with us." The anbu bowed and loosen the ropes. He/she saw a young girls tears, that was never meant to be seen and heard the words that he never should of heard. He/she felt like shit now evading in someone's life and now it seem he is the bad person. The anbu left the room silently to let Emi be. "Emi-san I promise I'll look after you till this ordeal is over. Trust me and I'll make sure nothing happens to you or Naruto."

(Author's note: I could tell you who did it but it wouldn't be fun writing this confusing story if I did. There is four people in all in team seven, the people that hates Naruto are plentiful. But the ones that could copy Emi so good are rare. The next chapter would go into more informations or reveal more about the person who tried to killed Naruto.

Thank you for the reviews. I will update soon today...)


	20. Who did it?

Naruto stayed awake watching the Rei and the stars. Something in him felt as though there was someone very important that should be near but isn't now. He can't remember who but even if he tried his head will hurt like hell. Naruto finally went sleep thinking of who is it that hunts his dreams and who is it that hunts his heart.

"Good morning Naruto-Kun. Did you sleep well?" Rei asked while bringing in breakfast, today I'll take you out for a morning walk. Just may be you would remember something, or you could just have fun." Rei placed the tray on the table and watched Naruto with a smile. Rei fed Naruto and Naruto blushed as red as a tomato.

"I happened to be passing by and I wanted to check up on how you are doing. But it seem you are in good care." The hokage was there at the door and saw Rei feeding Naruto. "Don't mind me, just go ahead and tend to the needy." The hokage walked out with a nod to Rei.

"Hokage-sama, thank you for letting me have this selfish request." Rei smiled genuinely and fed Naruto again.

"Who's this hokage-sama that came in?" Naruto asked while the hokage had not passed the room yet. Rei's sweat dropped.

"You are telling me that you don't even remember who the hokage is? Don't tell me you forgotten everything about yourself?" Rei look at Naruto with concern, while Naruto tried hard to remember who the hokage is.

"Sorry doesn't ring a bell! He seem like your grand pa or something only." Naruto commented causing the hokage to come back in the room.

"Do you remember this?" The hokage pulled out a headband of the leaf that was Naruto's.

"A headband with a leaf, is it something I should remember. I don't know where you are going with this." Naruto ate some more breakfast while the hokage shakes his head.

"This is something that you earned not long ago, and it is a symbol that represent that you are a hidden leaf ninja. But until you remember I will be holding on to this, and there is someone who want to visit you." The hokage waited for a response or something but nothing Naruto was too busy stuffing his stomach.

"Did you say something?" Naruto looked up with some food still in his mouth.

"Forget it, you are not ready to know yet..." The hokage walked to Rei's side and handed a note. Rei nods her head and continue feeding Naruto. "I'll take my leave now, take care Naruto."

Rei smiled as Naruto ate more and more. Then finally finished, so she took the food and left the room. "I'll be right back okay, so if you need anything tell me now." Rei turn her head to see Naruto's smiling face.

"I probably need a bath and a change of clothe if you asked." Naruto blushes and watched Rei left.

Out of Naruto's room was only one anbu guarding it, and no other staffs assigned to him. Rei locked the door as she closed the door, and waved at the anbu. The anbu salute in return of the greeting.

"At ease." Rei looked at the anbu straight in the eyes. "Tell me why did you let the hokage in the room without clearance from me!" Rei said with a stern voice as a commanding officer.

"Captain, I just thought that the hokage wouldn't need clearance from you." The anbu stood straight without flinching.

"Do you know how much danger you could of put Naruto in? If a assassin could disguised as one of our genin so well, not to mention to be good enough to fooled the genius elite Kakashi sempai." Rei shakes her head in disappointment and kept staring at the anbu. "What do you think that you could distinguished the hokage from a henge?" Rei waited for the anbu to answer.

"Sorry, I wasn't aware that the hokage could be a threat next to..." The anbu trail off as he clearly saw Rei's eyes flashed dangerously.

"As of tomorrow you are dismissed from this mission! Understand that you not only risked the person you are to be protecting, but you also did not think under the underneath. You could quit as a ninja as well, or transfer to another division and I'll even write you a letter of recommendation for a transfer. But every captain would feel the same way. Dismissed!" Rei waited for the anbu to leave out of her sight.

"Don't you think that is a little too harsh? Rei-san?" Kakashi asked lazily while he was listening the whole time.

"What color was Naruto's shoe laces when you first met him?" Rei asked directly to Kakashi.

"He had none." Kakashi said in a whisper so no one could hear. As he waited for Rei to calm down.

"How is your situation with Sasuke? Sempai." Rei asked in a calmer tone.

"Oh a little of this and that. Other than that he is not happy." Kakashi was going to leave when Rei all of sudden pulled a kunai on him. "Whoa, I did not come here to pick a fight. I just happened to walk passed here." Kakashi stopped dead on his track when he felt he was already immobilized by a binding jutsu.

"Very clever to guessed the answer, however you are not Kakashi." Rei walked from the direction where the anbu guard left. "Who are you and what do you want with Naruto?" Rei did a flashed of hand seals one handed.

"You think I'm a fake, I think you're the fake here!" Kakashi narrowed his eyes as Rei the one who just walked in, begins to glow blue.

"First of all you are not even here, and second..." Rei's chakra made a mirror image of herself. Then reached for the wall and kicked it in a flash blood was coughed out from the wall.

"Genjutsu, and Kage bushin no jutsu plus you hid yourself underground." Rei pressed her hands on the floor.

(The mirror image is just like kage bushin but it doesn't have the details of colors and physical attributes. This type of bushin is not an illusion but made of chakra a lone like a spectra is made of spiritual energy. It acts as a clone but no physical materials could destroy it except a very powerful jutsu made of the same material could destroy it. Just like chidori is made of chakra that is focused on the hand and made it solid to actually kill. And like rasengen is made of chakra that is concentrated in a chaotically spinning sphere on the palm of a hand, made solid by concentration enough to kill. This secret jutsu (Clone type jutsu) is made of chakra that is concentrated by combining summoning jutsu and kage bushin no jutsu. The reason why is because summoning jutsu required a entity from another realm, well this jutsu is similar but it doesn't required a contract because this entity is made possible thanks to kage bushin. Confusing? Well I'll try to explain harder once I reveal its secrets.)

"You are good, I'll kill Naruto if that is the last thing I do a live." Kakashi said from under the ground.

"Tell me who sent you and who are you?" Rei said with a dangerous tone. Rei had already executed a jutsu that freezes what is underground under her palm.

"Katon, goukakyu no jutsu!" The Kakashi imposter yelled and flame gushed out of the ground but it only made the ice turn into liquid nitrogen. The imposter's head was all that got free from the ice. "I'll have to kill you now since you're in my way." The imposer all of a sudden started to laugh.

"Don't even try to cut off your chakra from this dead body, I'll kill you if you get near Naruto or disguised as anyone I know. Do you hear me? At this moment I'm already tracking you down. Fools!" Rei made her mirror image kill the imposer which was a dead body of a civilian. Rei had already left ever since she asked the question to fake Kakashi.

(She could see souls so she could easily tell if the person is fake or not even there or they are hiding themselves with genjutsu. Her mirror image don't harm physically but actually kill the soul of the person it touches. Now in Rei's case she could do both physical damage or just concentrate all her chakra into killing her opponents soul (Spirit).

The anbu who Rei was yelling at was her decoy to fool the enemy into thinking that she don't already see them. But she also fooled her subordinate too. But the one thing that made the anbu understand the situation was her eye movement signaling that there is someone hiding and someone below them with someone in stealth creeping up behind her. Well Rei could be too strong but she do have her weaknesses too, but that would come later.)

Inside Naruto's room, he was wondering why Rei took so long. "May be that so called hokage or who ever he was, is trying to keep her away from me? Why? Do I have to bear this curse?" Naruto said out loud into a empty room. Naruto's vision all of sudden blurred and he was out cold instantly.

Meanwhile with Rei's situation, she had hunted the chakra source out of hidden leaf village. The anbu was following her not far behind and Rei didn't slow down at all for small talks with the anbu.

"They had made a move on the brat! Hokage-sama!" A pissed off special jounin with black pointy hair.

"I want you to observe Naruto only and report in bad or good news to me. But don't let your ego get in the way of business. Especially since Rei had requested that no one is to interfere with her mission she took upon herself." The third smiled pleasantly as he know one thing is that Anko is hyperactive and sadistic but she follow his words. And knows when she is out classed even though she was trained by a legendary sannin.

"Yes hokage-sama." Anko vanished in a puff as the real Anko was still observing Naruto from a far with a telescope. The Anko who reported in was a kage bushin for a quick report.

"It seem it is a job from the inside if they could impersonate Kakashi so well not to mention Emi-san." A men with a lot of scar on his face (Morino Ibiki) said, who was sitting there and having a conversation with the third before Anko all of sudden teleported in with a loud bang.

"I trust Rei-san abilities and I trust all of you who are of the hidden leaf. We will not go and point fingers until the situation is resolved." The hokage said and smiled as Ibiki nodded in agreement.


	21. Reunited and first date!

Naruto woke up from the sleeping and dreaming of the same dream over and over about a girl that he knows but don't remember the name. He was covered in sweat almost as if he was having a nightmare, but in his dream he was looking for that girl from ever street from A to Z. The sun was up already revealing a peaceful room where no one was in except himself.

"Good morning Naruto-kun, I didn't want to disturb your sleep. Sorry I took a little longer than anticipated. Forgive me." Rei walked in while carrying a bag of Naruto's clothes.

"It's alright... I don't want to be a burden for you Rei-chan. And thank you for the clothes." Naruto said without looking directly at Rei's eyes. He couldn't show his sad eyes to her even if he had a smile on.

"Naruto today after you take a bath and change clothes we could go for a walk outside. It's going to be a nice day for a walk and we will try to find a way to bring your memories back." Rei walked to Naruto and sat on the bed side while Naruto sat up.

"Really it's a date then! Yata!" Naruto's heart jump in joy for some strange reason.

"I'm happy to see your cheerful face and smile." Rei said with a soft smile and hugged Naruto.

After that Naruto jump up in joy and left for the shower but what he didn't realized was Rei's sad eyes.

Before Rei returned to Naruto's room, she went to tell Emi the good news.

"You are free to go Yakiko-san, sorry to kept you here for so long. But before you leave please go see Rei." A anbu who had entered Emi's cell.

"Onewe... Understood..." Emi didn't smile or look at the anbu she just walk out of the room and out of the headquarter of the anbu's.

Outside was Rei staring at the village from the top of a tree. Emi looked up to see Rei and jumped up.

"Rei..." Emi begin to talk but was cut off by Rei.

"Sorry, I didn't let you know I was on the mission to bring in the one who framed you and to protect Naruto. I had seen the men who could impersonate you and almost everyone here in leaf village. But ..." Rei stopped to let the information she said sink in Emi's mind.

"What I am about to say, please. Please don't get mad my baby sister..." Rei's tears slipped her eyes and Emi was just emotionless.

"I won't get mad, please tell me who it is and where I could find Naruto..." Emi said without really looking at Rei.

"It is a traitor of the leaf, his name is Kabuto, sorry I couldn't kill him. He got a way because my subordinate was dying and I had no choice but to save my subordinate." Rei couldn't bare to look at Emi's face now, because she know all to well how Emi felt now.

"Today would probably be my last day in hidden leaf, I am leaving to hunt him down to bring justice for you and Naruto. I don't his objectives for framing you or trying to kill Naruto." Rei finally look at Emi with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I'll go with you, I want to kill the men who tried to frame me and kill... Naruto." Emi's eyes showed anger while her sword was still not with her so she clench her fist instead of waving her sword out of anger.

"Sorry I can't take you a long, you are filled with emotions of hate and revenge. I don't want to lose my only family left..." Rei hugged Emi as Emi returned the hugged uncomfortably.

"I don't want you to leave me behind a lone sister, if you don't come back I'll look for you and kill who ever is in my way." Emi said clearly with a whole lot of anger and held back emotions.

"I had been taking care of Naruto as his nurse so please let me say my good bye. He don't remember anything from his past but I know the reason why. It is because he felt betrayed and he is forgetting everything unconsciously to protect himself from being hurt. He care a lot for you, please be happy together." Rei's heart sank when she said that to her sister it was a lie that she didn't care or have some feeling of attachment to Naruto. It is hurting her to leave both the one she cared and love.

"He got to you too huh?" Emi smiled as she could already read Rei's unspoken words. "I'll let him know once he remember me that you loved him. Tee hee!" Emi giggled as Rei's face turn red from embarrassment.

"I won't be back till I bring in the bastard I promise, so promise me you won't do anything careless when I am not around." Rei said while still hugging Emi tight. "I'll leave tomorrow in the morning so this is not a good bye but it is something close to it. I love you my little sister..." Rei finally let go but Emi did not let go and was still embracing her.

"Promise me if it gets dangerous return... (Sob) I don't want to lose anyone anymore... (Sob) It's so unfair, I can't stop crying... I already promised myself never to cry eversince that day... I don't deserve to shed tears since I took the life of those... And almost killed you in the process... (Sob)" Emi broke down and cried out loud for the first time, in very long time she had not cry or show her emotions. "Sister!" Emi cried out loud.

"I promise and I am happy that I had not lose my dear little sister." Rei hugged Emi back with a tighter embrace.

Naruto and Rei had stepped outside walking hand in hand. They had walked a long the beach and went on boat ride. Went fishing for their lunch, which Naruto claims to be called Naruto the fishermen. But he didn't catch anything and Rei caught enough for two but Naruto kept insisting on catching a big one. After that the had grilled fish with rice balls for lunch. They went in the shopping district and bought a lot of clothes for Naruto which was kimono's and some new outfit that Rei picked for Naruto. It was a orange jump suite with a swirl design on the back. Naruto didn't like it at first but he lost to Rei's puppy eyes. They had chased each other in a game of tag all over the village and had pulled pranks on almost every ninja. Soon it was dark, Rei and Naruto was back at the beach sitting by a fire.

"Naruto, I had a lot of fun!" Rei said with a joyous of smile while Naruto was red as a tomato.

"I... I have something to tell you Rei-chan..." Naruto was all red now as he felt his heart beating faster and faster.

"I too have something to tell you Naruto-kun, but you could tell me first." Rei smiled lightly and happily.

"It's alright you tell me first, I want to hear what you have to say first." Naruto tried to avoid eye contact now to stop from studdering.

"Are you sure?" Rei asked while Naruto was looking down at the sand.

"Yea." Naruto couldn't still look at Rei's eyes.

"Today well be my last day being your personal care taker, I have a mission that I must complete for your sake and..." Rei was abruptly stopped.

"SKIDAS! DAISKI REI!" Naruto yelled out loud because he was so nervous he didn't hear a thing Rei had said and he just confessed that he like Rei a lot to love her.

Rei was shocked and froze speechless. Because she knew Emi was around. "Naruto, I am happy that you feel that way for me." Rei said with a calm voice.

"Do you already have someone you like?" Naruto asked with a hurt expression as he felt that Rei was going to turn his feeling down.

"Sorry I can't return the same feeling you felt for me. I only care for you as a older sister and love you as my younger brother. Please don't get mad, it don't mean I don't like you, or you are not important to me. You are family to me Naruto..." Rei said calmly as she knows that she had hurt Naruto badly now inside his heart.

"Really! I'm so happy I don't know what to say, that means I could live with your and we could live happily as a family. I'm glad you don't hate me for telling you I love you. I'm such a jerk, I did not think of how you felt before I decide what I felt for you was love." Naruto laughed and stared at Rei. "So this is how it feels to have someone special to you. And to feel a live! I am happy with being your younger brother, One-sama!" Naruto smiled with joy because he felt relieved that Rei didn't hate him but love him as family.

"Naruto..." Emi whispered from her hidding place as she clearly know what Naruto meant

because Naruto never had a family and to be considered family was true happiness already.

"I want to introduce you to my baby sister once she decides to get out here and stop spying on me." Rei threw a pebble towards the direction of Emi.

Emi walked to the fire, and she was wearing a mask like an anbu but it was one of those festival ones only. "Yakiko, Emi. Nice to meet you." Emi took off the mask revealing her face and her crimson red eyes that pierces through Naruto's soul.


	22. Welcome home

As soon as Emi revealed her face Naruto could only stare at her like he just saw a ghost. Tears streamed down his eyes as though he was relieved or hurt deeply. The breeze blew softly making Emi's hair sway with the breeze. The blue moon shine brightly it was a sight that was breath taking.

"Are you real or a ghost?" Naruto asked all of sudden breaking the silence causing Rei's sweat dropped and Emi's vein to popped.

"Here let me pinch you to assure you I am real as it get!" Emi reached to pinch Naruto.

Naruto flinched in fear as memories flashes all at once in his head. Emi looked down sadly and moved her hands a way slowly. "There was once a person that I cut with my blade that could kill him instantly and he did not flinch or was even scare of me. The cut mark never healed or it can't because I cut a little of his soul. It was the first time there was someone who did not run in fear or hate me. I thought that person could understand me, because he had the same eyes as me. The eyes that showed deep sorrow and loneliness with deep dark hatred that myself couldn't understand or that person. But we reached a understanding and trusted one another..." Emi smiled and slowly walked backwards. "Once you've seen these crimson red eyes, you would only know of death. Yakiko, Emi..." Emi walked away from Naruto who was in a world of pain he himself didn't understand where it was coming from.

"Emi wait! Emi!" Rei yelled out as she saw the cut mark on Naruto's neck glowed red. "Emi!" Rei yelled loudly.

Emi was already far away to hear anything, she felt betrayed and hurt. Anyone get close to her would die a horrible fate or become afraid of her. She had been on the road ever since she could remember it. Fighting to survive, assassinating for money, and killing anyone who dared to look at her in the eyes if they are not pure hearted.

It didn't matter back then when she ran from Rei when she almost kill Rei. Despite what Rei said or followed her to kingdom come or to the ends of earth. It was when Rei finally stop chasing her that she followed Rei to hidden leaf village. Now she have no more reason to be here since she clearly doesn't even have a home anywhere.

'Why does it matter now? My heart hurts when I saw his eyes and soul. I don't want to hurt you anymore, I am sorry onewe... It's my turn to chase you to kingdom come and to the ends of earth to ensure that you are safe. I will follow you no matter and kill anyone that dare hurt you. Sayunara Naruto. ..' Emi walked out of hidden leaf in a disguised as a civilian. Never once turning back to look at the village that she could call home or to the person that she could learn what love is again and trust.

Back with Naruto and Rei. Rei had tried to snapped Naruto out of it but Naruto was holding his head from pain. Finally after an hour of yelling out in pain Naruto calmed down enough to realized that Emi was long gone.

"Are you that afraid of being hurt? What have you been doing all your life? Don't just stop here! Run after her or you would never see her again! You fought through life through thick and thin. Why can't you fight on believing in yourself and those that believe in you!" Rei stared at Naruto for once sounding like a older sister. "Go or you would regret it for the rest of your life, my dear brother." Rei said with a smile.

"Ah! What have I done!" Naruto dashed out heading towards the gate leaving dust behind and yelling out Emi's name.

Rei only smiled and vanished into a puff of smoke.

"Rei, where are you sister?" Emi called out in the forest that Rei said to meet her so she could say goodbye. "I want to go with you no matter what! This is my problem as much as yours. Don't try to hide because I know you could hear me!" Emi yelled out loudly.

"Are you running away from your words?" Naruto appeared in front Emi and shocking her that she did not even sense his presence. "If you are you shouldn't say you don't go back on your words!" Naruto stared at Emi intensely, because he remembers everything all at once. "Did you think I would forget this cut?" Naruto asked a innocent looking Emi.

"You remember?" Emi said while her heart was clearly racing right now. "I didn't try to run away I walked away and I thought you forgot..." Emi said while Naruto kept staring at her intensely.

"I couldn't forget about it, not after all it had done to me. It could of killed me instantly now that I know your favor last till my cut is completely healed." Naruto smirk remembering what the favor was. "I couldn't forget about it or you... I kept dreaming of the same dream over and over. It always repeat the same scene of you cutting me and your words "Once you see these crimson red eyes you would only know of death. Yakiko, Emi." I couldn't forget it if I wanted to, and..." Naruto all of sudden stopped as Emi begin to run away from him.

"Stop chasing me hentai!" Emi yelled back at Naruto. "So you tried to forget that is huh and couldn't. Then why can't you let me go my way and forget that I ever existed." Emi yelled out loud while running from Naruto who chased on instinct.

"Baka! Just stop and listen to what I was trying to say!" Naruto yelled back as though Emi couldn't hear him already.

"Then what!" Emi all of sudden stopped and turn around while Naruto ran face first into Emi pinning her on the ground. Emi's face light up red from fury as Naruto opened his eyes to see a pissed off Emi.

"It's your fault for stopping all of sudden, don't look at me like that." Naruto said with his trembling voice scared that he might get pummel.

"This is almost like how this all started my bad day and it is all your fault for bear hugging me while sleep walking!" Emi punched Naruto in the face.

"So you decided to not talk to me and not to mention hit me several of times on the head for something that I wasn't even awake to know." Naruto stared Emi intensely now not scared if he get hurt.

"Well yea and you didn't even apologized too!" Emi tried to look at Naruto straight in the eyes but couldn't as her fury was turned into embarrassment.

"I can't forget you because it is like the ocean without the moon's light. Sorry and welcome home." Naruto smiled and kissed Emi's cheek. Causing Emi to blush even more and froze that someone tried to kiss her. That she wanted that kiss too not to mention. Naruto carried Emi on his back all the way to their home.

Mean while they didn't know that someone was watching them all along...


	23. How it feels to be in a family?

In the shadow of the forest was a pissed off boy emitting a dark aura. However Naruto and Emi was too into their situation to notice anything. So it made the boy more than mad he was going to jump out in the open and yelled stop! But that would be something he would never do. So he waited for Naruto to carry Emi all the way to his home then the boy laughed evilly. But was disrupted by a team of anbu passing by and chased him into the darkness.

"Sister that was not fair at all I thought you were going to be there!" Emi pouted at her older sister. "Instead you send this jerk to get me back to be his slave till his cut is completely healed. I could of got a way this time." Emi looked at Naruto who was oblivious to what Emi was talking about.

"One-sama, so you are leaving tomorrow first thing in the morning. Come back safely because I wouldn't want to stay with this psycho who almost killed me instantly!" Naruto glared at Emi. To find that Emi was already staring at him with a little blush on her cheeks.

"Are you trying to be my father now, Naruto." Rei said while trying to cover her giggle because she couldn't help it seeing a blushing Emi and a cute Naruto half lying and half trying to cover his own blush.

"N- No... I just wanted you to come back to us safely one-sama." Naruto smiled as he gave Rei a glass of juice. "Emi where is my usual dinner it is almost time for dinner and there is no food." Naruto said with his nervousness because Rei was watching him intensely.

"Ah! Do you see what I mean this guy is so arrogant!" Emi got up from the couch and went to the kitchen to start dinner. While Rei was just enjoying everything that she is seeing.

"It's almost as if you two are a old married couple fighting and I am your daughter." Rei finally said and started giggling. Causing Emi to rush back to the living room and Naruto to fall backward.

"Sister that is so cruel, how could you be laughing at my misfortune. We are not old enough to be a old married couple and you are older than I am so how could you be my daughter..." Emi was cut off to see a little girl sitting on the couch.

"Rei, is only three. I want a pony for my birthday mama..." Rei changed back to her original form. Started laughing out loud and all of them joined in the laughing fit.

All of sudden there was a knocking at the door causing them to stop laughing. Rei got up and went to the door. Emi was behind her with Naruto trying to go find his weapon pouch. It is late at night and no one visit this late at night that normal people would already be sleeping and had dinner like 5 hours ago.

"Coming..." Naruto said with two kunais in hand. "Who is it?" Naruto said while throwing his voice so it sounded like he was near the door. (Ventriloquism.)

"Naruto-..." Sakura cried, and Emi opened the door to see a beaten up Sakura with bloody nose and a black eyes.

"Sakura!" Emi helped Sakura into the house. "Who did this to you!" Emi said with a not so calm tone.

"Sa... Sakura!" Naruto almost did not realized that it was really Sakura with the bruised up eye, a broken nose maybe and some slashes around her arms.

"She had already fainted, who ever did this it is a message that they are still after you no matter. If they don't get you they would get those around you." Rei said with a serious tone and started to heal Sakura with her healing jutsu.

"Sis, I didn't know you know how to heal, and when did you learn it?" Emi said while looking at Rei.

"I didn't learn it, it was sort of a talent along with the bloodline limit. Since I got better chakra control than you and less violent. I just naturally got healing jutsu that is all." Rei said while healing Sakura. "You want me to teach you?" Rei smile at Emi knowing that most of Emi's skills was self taught.

"No, it just amazes me that you could heal and not tell me earlier so I could tell you to heal Naruto's cut when I accidentally cut him on the neck." Emi said with a hallo on top of her head.

"There she would be fine with a good night sleep. Then I would need her information for tomorrow when I leave."

"These wounds seems recent may be we could still get the person who did this! Let me go check!" Naruto was about to dash out but was pulled back in.

"You are in no condition to go search not while your team mate who is injured could still be in danger. Who ever it is they would be back and finish the job. Most likely they did not know that you returned back to normal and is at home so they want to test if you had return." Rei said while holding Naruto's hand and Emi was helping Sakura to her bed.

"Sorry I almost forgot the one thing that is most important is the person's life..." Naruto said with a sad tone and Rei just smiled knowing that Naruto was not a jerk who would abandon a friend in need even if that person wasn't close to him.

"I'll stay up and watch over her, and you two get some rest. When I am tire I'll get one of you." Rei said with a commanding voice and made Naruto drop anime style.

"Before I really thought you was an angel now I think there is more to you than you let on." Naruto said while Emi just nod in agreement.

There was no arguing with Rei so Naruto went to the couch and slept. While Emi took his room. Rei went to the guest room which is Emi's room now occupied by Sakura.

"Secret technique: Barrier of illusions!" Rei whispered and hundreds of charm flew out of her chakra and placed themselves on the walls of the house. "Kekai set! Now no one could enter here or see it." Rei said while she was proud that she had taught herself some good old fashion Yakiko Jutsus.

"Sis, I think you are over doing it since that jutsu could not even be broken by kai or seen by other blood limit. Only our eyes could see this barrier that is made of spiritual force and anyone who get nears it would not only see horrible image of death but would also have to throw up and if they are weak minded they would have to commit suicide." Emi said while watching her sister smile proudly.

"I'm just being careful this time..." Rei said with a sad look on her face.

"What do you mean this time?" Emi questioned while staring at Sakura who was sound asleep.

"Sorry did I say something, oh look at the time. You need to get to sleep mama..." Rei had transform herself into a six years old girl.

"Stop teasing me sis. Bad enough I have to deal with my feelings for you know who and now you have to tease me... How cruel." Emi said with a puppy eyes and little tears on her eyes.

"Are you two done fooling around? Because I could hear you still talking!" Naruto yelled from the living room.

Rei and Emi both laughed then hugged each other good night. "Oyasami, onewe." Emi said good night to Rei.

"Oyasami, Ma- Emi." Rei said with a wink and went to her belonging. Then took out two wrapped up things shaped like katanas. "Emi I almost forgot about these." Rei threw the katanas to Emi.

"I thought they said I wouldn't get it till they get the true assassin?" Emi caught the katanas naturally and put it by her side.

"I told them that you aren't the one and I took it while they were still busy trying to figure what you were saying while in captivity." Rei said with a angelic look on her face.

"Don't tell me you stole it back for me?" Emi smiled and headed towards Naruto's room.

"Now how could it be stolen when it is yours in the first place. Besides I had already left two fake one in the real ones place." Rei said while Emi was now already in Naruto's room and on the bed.

"He really needs to clean these pillow case it stink like drool." Emi threw the pillow case on the laundry pile and put the blanket on the pillow. Then went to sleep.


	24. Cat and Dog

Once In A Blue Moon

Last on Once In A Blue Moon: Emi finally got out of the holding thanks to Rei. Naruto finally got his date with Rei and just when things were going good for Naruto. He confessed his eternal (a little exaggerated there but just love.) love for Rei, which Emi was spying on them and heard it too. Fortunately for Rei she knew how much Naruto meant to Emi and told Naruto that she is happy and accept the love but she could only love him as a older sister. Naruto was more than happy to be accepted and be part of a family. That's when Emi showed up shocking Naruto who had lost his memories thanks to the almost killed incident that was staged by Kabuto. Emi reached out for Naruto however Naruto did one of the things that she was used to so well as she knew her fate. Naruto flinched backed in fear seeing the cold Crimson eyes which hunts his dreams day in and day out. That was the last straw for Emi so she bid Naruto with her same line when they first met. Those that met my crimson eyes will only know death, let's part here and say we never met. Rei had to slap Naruto back into shape to chase after Emi although she too had a thing for Naruto. Emi looked at her scarred heart and that remind her all too well of her bloody cold past. Naruto finally caught up to Emi and grabbed her making both of them fall in an uncomfortable position with Emi on the bottom. Naruto in turn told Emi how he couldn't forget her no matter what because she had left a scar on him that kept reminding him of their first encounter. Naruto then make the favor that Emi owes him longer than the first since he now knew that he could of instantly died there. With their bonds strengthen and they both were enjoying each other a long with Rei. Sakura crashed their fantasy world revealing a message that rocked Naruto hard. "If I can't get to you, I'll get those around you!" The message was presumed to be Kabuto the traitor of the leaf, his objective: unknown. But one thing is clear Rei will set out to kill and bring the trash back… 

The skies filled with stars, no one was awake in the town of leaf. But in the shadow of the peace was beings at work hard to keep the peace and the unwanted out. On the rooftops of many homes were ninjas cloaked in the mist of the moon, there leader is a fellow anbu wearing all white with a mask of a dog. On the mask is a red marking of the leaf, which he is loyal to and will die for sometime in the future but not tonight.

"I sense a large amount of chakra being used sir! The signature of the chakra is unknown and there is an eerie feeling when I got near the area. Something tells me not to go any further but we must investigate further. Because it is in the direction of Naruto's apartment!" An anbu with a plain white mask dressed in all white whispered to his commander.

The commander however shook his head and signals the sign to not go investigate with matters that is not yours. The commander disappeared into thin air. His subordinate turn around to take a last look where the large amount of chakra was sensed then he too disappeared. 

"Hokage-sama! Kabuto is a traitor to the leaf." An anbu wearing all black appeared in the shadow of the hokage.

"What does Yakiko have to say?" The hokage stuffed his nose with tissue papers, and pretend to look stern.

"He won't live to see the fullmoon!" The ninja disappeared without a trace that he was there or he caught the hokage staring in on  
com com paradise book.

The hokage took out the book under his calligraphy and the mess that he made to cover it. (Now that's more like it, come on stop teasing my eyes, I'm old for god sakes!) The hokage trailed off in his thought as all the sudden Morino Ibiki pop out of thin air and caught the hokage drooling, bloody nose and almost cumming.

"Hokage!" Morino Ibiki turned quickly to rid his memories of what hell he just saw. (Noooo! The horror!)

"Ahem! Don't you knock anymore? I'm a little busy here!" The hokage tried miserably to regain his composure.

"If I knew you were in the middle of something that…." Morino stopped in mid way as the hokage might slipped up a little there but no dought, the hokage is the strongest in the hidden leaf village. 

"I should really install a door bell or have better guards?" The hokage asked with bloody nose and and cum coming out of his you know what. "As I was saying, what is it that's so urgent that you had to barged in here without an appointment?" The hokage tried to be stern, as he knew he was caught in the act of something an average teenager would be caught doing.

"Reporting in from my S class mission, sir!" Morino Ibiki stood tall and ready for anything.

Meanwhile… 

The sun was barely out and a lone figure stood on a rooftop of a lonely mansion. The wind blew softly making her hair dazzle, as the sunrise you could see another person approaching the figure from the behind.

"Do you hear what the wind is saying?" The girl standing on the rooftop asked the person behind her.

"I am not really good with riddles or poems, sorry…" He was going to continue to talk but just seeing her he froze in awed, beauty such as her wasn't meant for anyone. He looked at her bedazzled at the sight, which took his breath away…

"Where does heaven hide its tears of grief? An angel lost its wings for the price of love, the demon which lost its horn due to the angel's love shown unbias to all." Her eyes was watery, as she slowly caress herself in warmth that the sun shown.

"I…" He was caught off as another person approaches them. 

"Good morning Emi, I'll be off in a few seconds and Naruto decided to pay me a little visit for advices on advancing in love with you." Rei, smiled playfully at Emi, and Naruto.

"Sometime I wonder who's older?" Emi's sweat drop anime style as she watch her older sister stare into the sun.

"Rei, I want to come on this mission too. I would like to pay back the person who tried to kill me ten fold!" Naruto looked at Rei seriously. Naruto clench his open hand into a fist as chakra gathers into his fist.

"I'm going too, after knowing this I would not forgive anyone who frame me for no good reasons!" Emi joined in with Naruto's growing anger. 

"Will killing him make you any happier?" Rei asked both of them, as she closed her eyes and tears fell down. "If each human being I kill makes me a better person than the person who murder. I would be just the same, nothing will ever change or come of it…" Rei opened her eyes showing the crimson blood stained eyes that closely resembled Emi's crimson eyes.

"Rei… Don't tell me…" Emi dare not say anymore, for she knows all too well what it is like to have the ability the Yakiko's advanced blood limit.

"Yes, we the last of the Yakiko's clan has a very unique ability to become the god or goddess's of death, we choose who'll die and who'll live if it need be. We have the ability to see the life line that a living soul carries, if need be we could kill the living soul in an instance." Rei's crimson eyes swirls like a whirlpool not with pupils that are black but just crimson as a whole.

"I won't allow you to perform any of those forbidden jutsus, Rei." Emi held her sister's trembling hands and looked straight into her eyes.

"I've already made a contract to kill the one who dare mock my beloved sister and ruined her chance of a normal life. He'll die before the fullmoon." Rei stared into Emi's Crimson red eyes which was like staring into an abyss of lost souls, chill ran down her back as she was taken in by Emi's Crimson red eyes.

"Don't look into my soul, sister for your ability is no match for my pure Crimson Red Eyes! You'll only see hell if you look at me with those eyes, for I am the goddess of death and you're the one that could give life. While I take them away. I don't want to see those eyes on you, it is not what you think it is…." Emi stared fiercely into Rei's eyes, as Rei start to tremble at the very sight of those eyes.

"Stop it!" Naruto grabbed Emi out of Rei's sight, causing Rei to fall to her knees trembling and in tears.

Emi stared fiercely down upon Naruto, she was taken in by the advance blood line. Naruto's deep ocean eyes stared back at her twice as fiercely. It was a battle of wits, Naruto who never give up or lose any battle didn't back down. What he saw was those crimson red eyes that he first stared into. Emi's eyes which pierced deeply into his soul, causing him to show his true inner self.

_A boy in total darkness, not knowing why he is hated, not knowing what it is that he is missing? A boy a lone since birth, and not a soul would reach out to care for him as their own. Darkness filled with coldness, a shadow of the fox towering him. His soul tears from good and evil. A battle that is forever, only to have one know source of light. It is the light of tomorrow, and the smile of warmth from those who had be friend with him. _

Emi's eyes suddenly closed as she saw the image of the demon fox, and the horrific scene of death and gore. "Stop it! Stop it!" Emi yelled desperately as she saw how much the fox and her are in common. The fox smiled at Emi for trying to see through Naruto's soul. "I am not like you!" Emi screamed in horror as she witness herself killing the village, finally at the moment that she was about to go insane…

"Who's there?" A little boy's voice echoed in the darkness, as the fox didn't stop showing how the fox killed off so many into Emi's eyes. "Anyone? Someone help me…" The boy's voice sounded weak and afraid.

Emi desperately tries to regain her control over her ability but at no avail. She was too deep into the soul of Naruto, and the fox was part of it. Since the fox is caged into Naruto so technically the fox is apart of Naruto, but have no control over Naruto thanks to the seal. 

Meanwhile that was happening…

Naruto and Emi frozed staring at each others, just as if time had stopped, but if you look closely they're already unconscious. Rei however felt a dangerous chakra coming out of Naruto and Emi's chakra resembled more of death's chakra now than ever. The cold aura that emitted from Emi could be seen, as Rei was helpless still too weak to do anything thanks to what happened earlier.

"I won't forgive you! Damn fox!" Naruto eyes turned from feral red to blue again. Naruto fought hard to not be oppressed by Emi's cold aura, and the explosive chakra that's very dark. "Emi! Snap out of it!" Naruto grabbed Emi by the shoulder and embraced her closely. "I'm alright…" Naruto whispered to Emi because he was starting to freeze and lose a lot of chakra. "You don't have to fight anymore just let go, I'm right here for you…" Naruto turn blue as he lost a lot of warmth, he shook his head trying to not fall unconscious. "It's not you there, just listen to my voice and return to normal. You still owe me a lot, please return…" Naruto finally lost the battle of will as he took his last breath. 

Emi finally heard Naruto's last word and remembered what reason is there for her that she could move on with her past. "Naruto!" Emi screamed with all her might, just to see Naruto's cold body and not a breath or chakra that resembled life.

Rei who was helpless and watched everything happened finally could breathe since two evil aura collided and one nearly took her life too. "No…" Rei didn't want to see another death happen before her again. "Step aside Emi, there is still a slight chance for life." Rei quickly started to pour her chakra into Naruto's body. At that very moment a golden chakra exploded from Rei, causing Emi's jaws to drop due to the fact that she never knew her sister could do that. Rei looked at Naruto calmly; right at that very second wings grew from Rei's back. Her wings made out of golden chakra, which chakra are usually blue for normal ninja's.

Emi looked on with great hope that Naruto will live, but she realized it was her fault that made the whole mess. Emi looked away slowly, then walked away from the scene. "I'm sorry…" Emi ran from Naruto and Rei then dashed for the closest rooftop. But when she was about to turn leap and get away…

"Are you running away from reality again?" Rei asked without looking up at Emi, and kept pouring chakra into Naruto. 

Emi stopped in her track as she remembered those same words that constantly remind her of the past. It was after Emi became an assassin for hire and did a lot of wrong. It was at that point that Rei gave up on Emi, and walked away saying farewell with those words. It stung her deep and squeezed every last drop of blood out of her. Speechless and motionless; Emi's heart raced in pain constantly reminding her how painful it was.

"I made a promise to someone close and dear to me…" Rei stopped as she breathed heavily, from using too much of her chakra. "That I'll never let anything happen to a certain someone, I'll protect no matter what…" Rei stop this time because her tears rolling and she didn't want to shed tears.

It was then Emi realized whom Rei was talking about, and it hit her hard to make it worse. It was when Emi was in captivity, that an ambu had promised her that the anbu would take care of Naruto and protect Naruto. Back then the anbu had lied that they gave truth serum to her, so she would tell the truth. It worked but it was just a placibo.

"I don't want to be the source of your pain, sis…" Emi didn't turn around or moved as she hid all of emotions.

"What do you mean the source of my pain?" Rei asked a little confused Emi would say that to her.

"When Naruto and you got your big date, I knew then that something was up. It was strange how you laughed and smile so much with joy. And what hurted most was Naruto laughing and smiling along with you; he enjoyed every moment with you. If I wasn't there you would of answered Naruto's confession." Emi didn't moved from the spot, nor did she shed a tear. It took five minutes for Emi to answer and the answer was like a sword stabbing through your gut then slashing the gut open.

While giving her chakra, Rei didn't know what to say while half of it was true and a little of it was not true. Rei looked at Emi's back with sorrow and the look of hurt all written on her face. "I already told you the truth, that I only care for Naruto. It's true that he brings joy and happiness with him. But that's just what he is, if you actually care enough to see through his empty smiles and fake laughter. He mistook our friendship for love, because I can't love someone I treat as a younger brother. I treat you the same way, or don't you remember?" Rei stopped talking as Emi turned around in tears.

"Is there really a chance for life? When I saw the horrific scene of our father, mother and relatives slaughtered. Something died in my soul that night; it was my innocence and life, as I know it." Emi's cold stare didn't show a bit of life left at the moment as her memories relived that event in her life. "I was angry, and hated the fact that I was too weak to do anything! But then I accepted one thing, and that was the gift of death." Emi smiled while her tears were visible, it was the smile that meant it hurts too much that all you could do was smile.

'I'm willing to do anything to make you happy even if it cost my life, my dear sister. It must have been lonely, all these years thinking the way you do. If I don't mean a thing to you, I don't know what to do? I know that you're hurt deeply, and everything you done were never satisfying for you. It's always the emptiness that you felt whenever you killed, but I know deep down you're crying for someone to stop you. I'm close to that someone, but soon I'll die and that someone will live. Be happy…' Rei's thought transcended into Emi's mind. 'Live on and be happy. Because this boy will grant that for you, I couldn't help you as much as I did for you. I'm sorry but this is the only way to save him. Good bye…' At the moment Rei collapse on the spot, with only Naruto warm and a live. But Naruto was still unconscious, and had no idea what just happened. 

Emi quickly runs to Rei just to find that her beloved sister no longer is a live. "Rei!" Emi yelled out of anger and guilt, her eyes filled with tears and she gently put her hands on Rei's cheek. She cried out loud as a child, no matter how mature she wants to be or no matter how cold she believed she was. She was still human, she was still just a child and the very child who is robbed of family; innocence. "Why does it have to end like this? (Sob) I don't want to see another death, no matter how many times I see people die or killed. I am still very hurt, deeply I want to be able to save but I can't!" Emi couldn't speak anymore as she was bawling now in tears, and snot running down her nose. Just when Emi was about to open herself to her dead sister…

"And?" A young girls voice surprised Emi, as the girl put a hand on Emi's shoulder. "Do you want to learn how to save life?" The girl walked around to Emi, who was still holding Rei tightly. The girl smiled with her eyes closed, she was like an angel, her skin was pure like the snow, her hair was golden, and her touch was gentle and had an aura that somehow soothe away Emi's anger and tears. The girl was shorter than Naruto and younger than both Naruto/Emi.

"I'll do anything to save my sister's life, please help me…." Emi cried with desperation in her eyes. "Tell me how please!" Emi held the girls hand not wanting to let go even if she dies. 

"Firstly don't go too extreme and die in the process, akasan (mother)." The girl winked and sticks out her tongue, and was ready to run for it. But…

"Rei!" Emi grabbed the little girl in front of her and embraced the girl tightly as though her life depends on it. "Don't ever do that again! Or I'll never trust you again." Emi sobbed onto Rei's shoulder.

"I was going to tell you that it was only my clone made out of extreme chakra there saving Naruto, but I couldn't help it since using all my chakra to summon my clone drain all my chakra. I had to revert to this form to stay a live." Rei tried to hide the fact that Emi was embracing her too tightly and it hurts.

"But I didn't even sense you summoning the clone or switching places?" Emi questioned and continued to cry into Rei's shoulder. But what Emi didn't notice was that Rei was blue now and not breathing.

Several minutes later…

"Uno… Could you… Not hold me so tightly…. (Gasp for air) I can't breathe here!" Rei struggles to breathe, and pushed Emi a side with all her strength but all her strength was like a child's strength and that means Emi didn't even budge a bit.

Five minutes later…

"Oh goman, gomen. I don't know my own strength…" Emi looked at Rei who was already knocked out from the bear hug. "No, what have I done!" Emi paniced and realized that she was still embracing Rei tightly. Emi let go of Rei and did the one thing that she dares not do. It was cpr, mouth to mouth Emi breathed into Rei's and pumped Rei's heart. Finally after five minutes of breathing and pumping Rei woke up.

"Wah! My first kiss was stolen by my sister, I can't get marry anymore!" Rei over reacted as she blushed and watch Emi spiting on the side in disgust.

"If you ever tell anyone that I did that I'll make you sorry!" Emi tried to look threatening but it was obvious that she was glad Rei didn't die and Naruto is a live… "Wait a minute, Naruto is a live!" Emi screamed in total embarrassment, she turned all white and petrified anime style.

"So that's what its like…" Naruto trailed off in fantasy world, as Rei just grew another shade of red and Emi flared up into flame of anger.

"Don't you dare imagine farther than you are now! Hentai!" Emi threatened and marched over Naruto who still had the silly smile and drool on.

"Itai, what did I do to get hit?" Naruto frowned and had fake tears in his eyes as Emi hit him over the head again. "Okay, okay… I won't tell a soul…" Naruto all of the sudden felt someone on his back, and it wasn't Emi.

"Papa! Gimme a piggy back, and I'll let you in a secret…" Rei smiled brightly as a kid to Emi, and then kissed Naruto on the cheek. 

"Promise to be good and I'll give Rei-chan some candy, then I'll take you to the park." Naruto kid around with Rei and laughed as if nothing ever happened to him.

"Don't feed the fire, Naruto. It's bad enough Rei is acting like a kid, but you too." Emi paused as Rei hopped off of Naruto and walked to Emi.

"Do you want to come with me?" Rei looked at Emi with puppy dog eyes with her hands together in front of her. "It'll be fun if we all go together, and have a picnic." Rei smiled and cling onto Emi's neck, as a little kid would do to their parents.

"How about your mission? Did you forget or what?" Emi questioned Rei and tried very hard to pry open Rei's arms from her neck.

"Did you say something?" Rei acted as though she didn't hear and was in la la land, all the while she was swinging side to side on Emi's neck. "Let's go! Let's go! I want to go to the park!" Rei was overly enjoying herself and Emi was not enjoying the kid Rei. 

"Fine! You win let's go…" Emi knew she was talking to a kid now for real, and the conversation won't go anywhere soon. "On one condition…" Emi stopped as Rei was not listening anymore and now cheering loudly with a big smile to top it off.

"Yeah! Yeah, we're going to the park!" Rei yelled loudly as if she wasn't loud enough and Naruto joined right in. 

"Do you have to be that loud? Why can't oneisan be the responsible one?" Emi grabbed her sword immediately, as the very second she did that… 

"Naruto?" Sakura asked surprised to see Naruto well and laughing too. "Why am I here?" Sakura asked confused that she woke up in a strange place surrounded by two very strong chakras.

"Don't you remember yesterday, you came here all bruised up, and barely a live?" Naruto asked with suspicion, and then quickly grabbed a kunai to counter a flying kunai with a note. 

"Who's there? It's no use to hide from us now?" Emi yelled while scanning the area, and tried to keep an eye on Rei. "Up in the tree 2:00 pm sharp!" Emi yells direction to Naruto and Sakura. But obviously Naruto and Sakura didn't know what she was yelling about. 

"Uno… I think he's getting away momma." Rei pointed to the direction where Emi had ordered Naruto and Sakura to go towards.

"Nanni, nanni…" Sakura panicked as she soon found out Emi's blinding speed. A red flash disappeared in front of them, and reappeared with an unconscious Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun?" Sakura begins to stutter from the surprised that her beloved Sasuke would attack them. 

"So you would stoop so low as to attack one of your comrades!" Naruto yelled angrily at Sasuke who was beginning to regain conscious.

"Get off of Sasuke-kun! He didn't it, and I'll prove it." Sakura looked at the kunai that was thrown at them and found the note. "Just as I thought, he didn't do it. Because this is a letter of challenge from Kiba?" Sakura begin to look at it carefully as she soon saw the genjutsu in the writing. "Run!" Ka boom! The note exploded and luckily for them someone had switched there bodies instantly.

"Explain yourself Sasuke! Why were you in Uzumaki's estates?" Rei had tied Sasuke up during the body switch. "It better be a good reason or you would face a certain death, for attempted murder!" Rei looked at Sasuke fiercely as though the stare alone could kill.   
Unfortunately for Rei she didn't look threatening at all since she is still in chibi Rei-chan mode. So it was rather cute than a threat, so Sasuke didn't flinch but looked annoyed.

"That was a little overboard Sasuke-teme!" Naruto finally gained his composure and realized what just happened, so he dashed towards Sasuke in attempt to punch Sasuke for being an ass. But… 

"He's not the guy you should punish!" Emi appeared with someone on the ground that had a sound symbol on the head protector. "But that still didn't explain why he was there in the first place?" Emi quickly pressure point the guy on the ground so she don't waste any chakra to bind the guy from moving.

"I was chasing after the suspicious looking person there on the ground." Sasuke grunted and tried to free himself but found out quickly that Emi was the real deal there. 'I can't breathe, what is this pressure that I am feeling? I feel so heavy! What is going on here? Is it genjutsu? No it's too real to be it, or is it killing intent from that girl there?' Sasuke thoughts were interrupted as he saw Emi's crimson red eyes swirling. 'An advanced bloodline!' Sasuke soon fell unconscious from the lack of air, and from the fact that Emi's presence was enough to kill anyone at the moment.

"Sasuke! What have you done to Sasuke?" Sakura asked with worrisome look then fiery in her eyes. "Naruto! Get away from him!" Sakura quickly punched Naruto squared on but…

"I wouldn't do that if I was you…" Naruto didn't even flinched when he saw the punch coming, his eyes didn't display any anger or feelings.

Sakura froze half way, tears streamed down her face and she didn't know why. "Why?" Sakura asked with confusion of what is going on. 

"I told you already from the start, I value my friends but those who don't will be treated below trash." Naruto answered, and stared fiercely into Sakura's emerald green eyes.

'What is this feeling? My heart is racing, I feel so hot… What is going on? Why can't I keep my eyes away from Naruto's eyes?' Sakura thoughts halted as she soon realized what the feeling was similar to. "No!" Sakura screamed and tried very hard to turn her face a way from Naruto. 'I can't like Naruto! I already like Sasuke! Naruto is this some kind of genjutsu that you put on me?' Sakura could only stare deep into Naruto's ocean blue eyes. 'I never realized how sad and lonely his eyes look…' Sakura stopped breathing for a minute in realization..

"Uno could you stop staring at each others?" Rei waved a hand in between Naruto and Sakura. Then smiled a mischievous smile. "Daddy the scary lady there is going to hurt you for not stopping!" Rei yelled and Emi was so happen distracted at the moment but heard it and started to have a look of hurt.

'Is this what they called jealousy? I don't like this feeling, what's wrong with me?' Emi's thoughts soon faded as she realized how Naruto had an impact on those around him, he is the kind of person that people tend to back away from, but at the same time want to get near. She soon realized herself, Naruto makes those around him think a little harder to understand themselves, and he makes those around him happy and comfortable around him unconsciously. She had never seen herself acted this way other than towards her sister. But never to a stranger…

"Yamete! (Stop it) I haven't done anything to you to deserve this!" Sakura cried in defeat of the stare that had crushed Kakashi-sensei and had changed Kiba into a much quieter person. 'What was that just now that went through?' Sakura wiped her tears finally, due to Emi blocking the view.

"Naruto, we need to talk later… But right now we need to report this to the hokage!" Rei came in between everything and dragged the unconscious sound nin off to the hokage tower.

"Wait I'll come too!" Emi and Naruto yelled in unison then chased after the blurred that was Rei.

"What just happen here?" Sakura asked Sasuke who regained composure. "I think we just experience a group genjutsu…." Sakura blushed a little but was soon ignored by Sasuke. 

"How did he get that strong? I want to know? I need that power!" Sasuke dashed after Naruto, Emi and Rei. Sasuke could still remember the cold chill that Emi stared down upon him. But what amazed him the most is Naruto! The bastard once again has some new techniques. The face on Sakura was proof of it, and he wants that kind of power s. 

"Sasuke-kun! Wait for me!" Sakura followed not far behind her beloved Sasuke. Sakura smiled and dash forward to catch up to Sasuke. 'Just being next to you is good enough for now… It's ok if you don't look at me, I'll definitely become someone important to you one day.' Sakura thought to herself as she smiled and dashed along side of Sasuke…. However… She felt empty and shallow inside just thinking about what Naruto had said.

In the meantime at the Hokage tower…

"The mission was a success! Here are the scrolls containing the vital information about that…" Morino instantly stopped as he sensed someone approaching the doors.

"It seems this would have to continue another time, but congratulation on a job well done." The third smile and nodded for Morino to leave. Instantly, Morino was gone without a trace that he was even in there.

(Knock, Knock, Knock.)

"Come in..." Third tries very hard to not frowned, for what he saw coming in was Chibi-Rei with a unconscious person.

"Hokag-sama, I have a key suspect here for the attempt of assasinating Naruto." Rei saluted and smiled as she always do. "I had some interferences with my current mission as you could see... So I would like to request for a team and I already have some recommendations. Onigai let them go on this mission or they might end up chasing me into mission." Chibi-Rei winked as she hands a scroll containing something, which was the request form for team 7 to go and gather information from Wave Country. The person they are after is Gatou, the nortorious drug dealer and greediest person there is. Rei nodded and disappeared into a puff of smoke.

'A copy of herself that lasted this long, or did she really compressed all of her chakra to be small as a child due to using all of her chakra? That means trouble even for her... This would mission could it be so simple? And to recommend Kakashi's team, I quess this would be a great experience for them...' The third hokage nodded and put the scroll away.

However there was a ruckess that needed extra attentions and his guards was having problems dealing with it.

The third opened the door to see a bloody mess which was his guards and Naruto standing proudly. As he know it, Naruto had used that dreaded technique again. "Naruto... I understand you are here for a reason, and I got what you need right here so gather Team 7 here at once!" The third smiles and was about to go back into his office but..

"No need, we are all here." Kakashi stated with his eyes closed, and arms crossed.

"Come in, and I'll tell the details for team 7's B class mission." The third went and sit down ready for some kind of reactions.

"I wasn't informed a head of time..." Kakashi mumbled out of his masked due to the fact that this mission was a little too much for his team and he would of not take it.

"Hmph..." Sasuke grunted with a smile on and looked at the third ready to listen.

"A B class mision! We are going to get to meet and fight other ninja from other contry! This is too much for just genin!" Sakura wined and yelled...

"Could I not take this mission since I have something personal I need to take care of." Naruto said calmly for the first time. But his eyes showed great anxiety and anger...

Shocked was the hokage's expression and only one thing was on his mind... What could make this kid not want this mission? What is Emi's reaction?


	25. Naruto

(Author's note: Sorry for taking so long to update, but I did not forget about the fic. I kept up the story but was unable to read or edit it due to work. But thanks to this holiday I had time to actually read over the story that I wrote on the few time of day that was my break at work. So here it is the chapter that could not reach the fan fiction on time till now. I hope you like it and read it. And thank you for the reviews)  
The hokage looked on with a questioning looking while his mouth open and closed as if he was trying to ask but the words didn't come out. "Ahem..." The third cleared his throat, and finally closed his mouth. Once In A Blue Moon

'Am I dead? It's better this way…' Naruto thought to himself and smiled sadly. 'I wonder if I made a difference? A battle of dreams huh? I guess I sacrificed my dreams to save Sasuke…' Naruto pondered on that thought for a bit then smiled again. 'It was worth it; the look on his face was priceless…. I am content with what I accomplished as of now….' Naruto steadily couldn't hear his thoughts anymore…  
Earlier before this incident…  
The hokage looked on with a questioning looking while his mouth open and closed as if he was trying to ask but the words didn't come out. "Ahem..." The third cleared his throat, and finally closed his mouth. "What is this mission about?" Emi asked the hokage with a smile, but she was more than anxious to know if she got the mission with her sister.  
"This mission would be classified in your record as B, it would be a top secret mission that is rated S. So it means some of you could die in the process if you fail." The hokage paused and took a puff from his pipe. "Failure would not be a option in this mission, listen to your Jounin in command, and this would be a great experience for all of you as a team." The hokage nods to Kakashi who was not so pleased that he had to baby-sit and fight some unknown ninjas. "Your mission is to gather information on Gatou and his connection to sound country. This mission you are to be renegade samurai's from grass nation, you are looking for a place to work under and in the meantime you are to gather as much info in a three-month period. I had already prepared a legal document on your team's history as samurais. Kakashi's code name would be Jubei Rihiki, he served under Grass nations lord Oda Suika for five years and failed to protect the lords son. Under the samurai code you are to kill yourself and those who's under you. Which is your team here… Sasuke you are Jubei's younger brother name Zang Rihuki. Naruto you are Ichigo Noda a long line of samurai but you are the last of the Noda, Emi you are Asou Himitsu and Sakura you are Sakurai Hadou. In your team, only two indivduals know how to use katana's proficiently so I suggest you learn from them as much as possible. Since Emi already is a master of Katana she would be teaching swordsmanship to all of you next to Kakashi who had experience with katana and would be supervising the training. In this mission Emi would be second in command when Kakashi isn't present. The only condition I required all of you to do is not use any jutsu that's similar in any ninja jutsu, in exception to tai jutsu don't use other jutsus. You are to be under the under, and if you was to meet your Leaf comrade under any circumstances fight them as enemy. Team seven would undergo henge that required no chakra and when hit the henge wouldn't disappear. Since Sakura have the best chakra control and Naruto have the best henge techniques, they would have to come up with a hidden technique that requires no chakra what so ever. Sasuke you are a proud member of Konoha so don't let this be a degenerate but rather an opportunity for better experiences. Sasuke I know how you feel but this mission don't get carry away, I do not want to send Team seven on this elite mission. However this is a special occasion that all of you would have to grow up very fast, and lastly all of you remember what the symbol of leaf stand for. No matter where you are or how lost you are… As long as you are part of the leaf I promise safe return home. Do any of you have a question or two?" Hokage took a breath and sigh as he saw Naruto's ocean blue eyes. "Naruto…" The hokage was cut off by no other than Naruto himself.  
"Did you forget I was almost assassinated in day broad light, and to make it worse in front of the leader of leaf, that's you no less. What do you think going on this mission would be safe for me?" Naruto clenched his fist angrily and was about to talk but…  
"Naruto, this mission is very important to you and it was Rei who recommend this mission to team seven. Other wise I wouldn't allow team seven to go on it. Or for any of team seven to follow Rei in her mission, if you think carefully…" The hokage stopped for he had already said what Emi and Naruto wanted to hear. The hokage could only hope that Kakashi won't chew him out for letting Rei get her way around the rules and hopes that this was the right decision…  
"Arigato gozaimasu! (Thank you very much!) I was about to abandon leaf and chase after Rei! If you were to not let me in the mission with Rei." Emi was relieved to hear that it wasn't pointless after all, and she still had a chance to get the person who framed her and tried to kill Naruto."That's all that you'll need for now, but make sure to train for a month. Since it is going to be a month before you could arrive in Wave. But you'll leave tomorrow morning into Grass nation, which is enemy territory; so don't carry your head protector but katana instead. " The hokage closed his eyes for a minute as he felt Naruto's intense stare was catching up on him. "Your weapons could be found at Morino Ibiki's office. He will provide you with the necessaries as Samurais, and get your outfit as samurais too." The hokage hands the scroll to Kakashi and nods. "That's the mission, so I'll expect nothing but the best out of all of you." The hokage smiles and waited for them to leave, which they did. As team seven walks out of the briefing, Kakashi walked slowly behind with Emi and Naruto. Sasuke was a head but he was eavesdropping on Emi's conversation with Naruto and Kakashi. Sakura was next to Sasuke trying to fight her inner demon, which is showing a lot because she's so close to Sasuke but unconsciously she's slowing down to be next to Naruto.  
"Emi, I wanted to know how you got those swords and know how to use it? Since only very elite Jounins and anbus could carry it and know how to use it. That is if you are comfortable about telling me, this would help a lot in the training session that you'll be teaching to them." Kakashi tried not to show a lot of interests in Emi's past but his mission is to find out about her as much as possible too. Kakashi stopped dead on his track as Emi just smiled towards him with her eyes staring at Kakashi.  
"Are you trying to get closer to me? I don't date older guys! Naruto, tell sensei to step ten foot a way from me or I'll scream pervert. Because I know what he was reading a lot lately." Emi tried to distance herself from Kakashi who was still reading the dreaded "Com Com, Paradise"  
"Kakashi-sama, please don't try and cheat on me…" A blond girl who's completely nude with clouds covering her private parts stood in front of Kakashi.  
"I… I…." Kakashi's nose bled and fell over backwards. "Naruto!!!" Kakashi yelled while stuffing tissue into his nose.  
"Gomen, gomen… I couldn't help myself…" Naruto awkwardly walked besides Emi who didn't smile or like the usual hit him on the head. "Emi… You don't have to tell anyone if you don't feel like it… But you must teach us the basic of using a katana, don't worry so much." Naruto tried to ease the atmosphere around Emi.  
"During our travel to grass I'll teach what I could to everyone, but don't expect it to be as easy as using a kunai as a knife to defend/attack." Emi seriously looked at everyone including Kakashi.  
"Me too?" Kakashi asked looking around as if Emi was looking at someone behind him. "Didn't you hear? I already know how to use a katana." Kakashi frowned as Emi still looked on at Kakashi.  
"I'll be the judge if you are capable of being my superior in swordsmanship. We'll duel using wooden katana of any kind except those meant for shinobi's. We'll get the swords from Morino Ibiki then duel using all your swordsman skill to either hit me three times or step down as my superior in using katanas." Emi smiled knowing her skills are top notch and the only other person who knows about her master is Rei.  
"Emi, it doesn't matter who's better than who? All that matter is who makes the best decisions as leader, and besides didn't the mission states that Kakashi is our leader and you are second?" Sakura who didn't want to see Kakashi beat Emi for being arrogant.  
"The duel is not a fight for leadership! But a duel of who shall teach who! I don't want all of us to have different skills from Kakashi sensei! That is all that I meant by this duel…" Emi watched Sakura who just smiled politely but Emi could already see through the fake smile.  
"I understand…." Sakura closed her eyes with a smile and went into her own world where her other self is fighting with Emi right now. Sakura opened her eyes to see that everyone already is a head of her. "Wait up guys…" Sakura sadly followed behind all of them. 'Don't I have a say in this mission….' Sakura sadly looked at Naruto's back and blushed when Naruto turned around to look at her.  
"Are you feeling alright?" Naruto slowed down to let Sakura walk next to him. Naruto smiled pleasantly at Sakura and waited for Sakura to yell or say something mean to him. However…  
"I… I don't think we are ready for this kind of mission, especially when we just started as genin… Why did they want team seven to be on this elite mission? I know there is other ninjas that are specialized for these kind of missions, but to put mere genin in a mission that's meant for anbus and jounins…." Sakura looked down sadly at the ground as she know she's the weakest of team seven but… 'I don't want to back down from a mission that team seven is going on, I am part of team seven and they need me… I want to be stronger; I don't want to be protected anymore. I want to be acknowledge by Naruto… Wait a minute!' Sakura broke out of her thoughts as soon as Naruto's name popped up in her trend of thoughts. "Naruto?" Sakura smiled to Naruto who was concerned about her and cared about her enough to slow down for her. "I will be fine, I won't let my team mates down! That I promised!" Sakura shouted and felt embarrassed but she also felt a new found courage that she never had.  
They finally arrived at a house in the forest of death; the house was small and well hidden to the untrained. It was cover in a genjutsu placed there by Ibiki himself. But Kakashi was the only one who knew about the place and all the traps that were set for intruders he walked around it too. Kakashi signal his team to stay where they are as he disappeared into thin air, everyone was ready to fight whomever and whatever that was coming unannounced.  
Kakashi had used the hidden door to the house, which was under his feet, and disappeared in front of his team. "It's been a long time since I came here, but it's still all the same as I left it." Kakashi walked in knowing that the anbus station there was already alert and some was welcoming his team. "I've got business here and I required a lot of the Katanas from the shipment that was halted from the Grass nations army." Kakashi said with authority, and then took out a kunai.  
"Kakashi, what brings you here? I don't recall having a order from the hokage to have weapons ready for you?" Ibiki said in the shadow of the room underground. "What are you planning? But no matter even you are no match for me!" Ibiki who was nowhere in sight taunted Kakashi.  
"I don't have time for your games! I am in a hurry here, and if I have to I'll force you to give them to me!" Kakashi threw a kunai and several shuricanes around him. The sound of metal touching metal was heard at his right side so he threw another kunai with a fireball towards the direction which he heard the metal touching metal.  
"That's very good of you to instantly respond to the sound of metal touching metal. But that was not even close to where I am Kakashi, in fact I'll have you put in your place if you don't surrender." Ibiki who was still nowhere in sight was enjoying every moment of it.  
"I don't have time for this game of yours, I am on a very elite mission with my team. We are requested at the last minute to leave tomorrow without any shinobi gear or head protector. Do you know what this mean? It means there is a war that's going to start soon, and we need to find the source of it and eliminate it. Before we are struck first!!! The assassination attempt on Naruto is the sure sign that other nation is moving and they are targeting the demons vassals. Which was in the old days a secret weapon to control the demon to win the wars!" Kakashi revealed his sharigan eye to see that Ibiki was not using genjutsu but the place was actually really dark…  
"So that's your answer when you are cornered, Kakashi. It's not wise to reveal your secrets so fast even if the situation is out of hand. Only reveal it when you know it is a sure kill, and no one would live to see or hear your secret again. Now I was waiting for you, so stop fuming over the fun I was having with you." Ibiki who was a master in the art of investigating, and interrogating pulls Kakashi down into the ground.  
"When did you?" Kakashi asked to Ibiki who was standing in front of Kakashi and looking down at him. "Never mind that I really need samurai weapons and gear for my team and I." Kakashi's sweat dropped as he know Ibiki enjoy tormenting him, because he was known as the genius elite anbu at the age of 16. "Are you still brooding over the fact that I left being an anbu captain and became a special jounin?" Kakashi asked casually while Ibiki was still smiling at him.  
"I got over it a long time ago, however I can't forgive you for not taking on S class missions that I assigned to you when you didn't have a team yet." Ibiki finally released his jutsu and pulled Kakashi out of the ground. "It's an experimental Earth type jutsu that I came up with, and it is still in experimental stage but one day I'll let you copy it. But right now it's too dangerous for anyone to use." Ibiki walked away to get the weapons.  
In the meantime with Team Seven.  
"Sakura! Get down!" Emi tackled Sakura down to the ground. "Don't let your guard down yet." Emi vanished.  
"Don't stand in one place or you'll be a target only." Naruto quickly evaded the shuricanes that was thrown at Sakura and quickly picked her up.  
"Naruto, what's going on? Why are we being attacked by our own leaf anbus?" Sakura felt confused and helpless at the moment.  
"Koton!" Sasuke was cut off from performing a fire jutsu by another anbu who had already shadow bind Sasuke and making him vulnerable to any attacks.  
Emi who was busy fending off five anbu saw the situation and quickly draws out her katana, and then she vanished in front of all five anbus. Who now is unconscious or hurt badly. A red flash was all they saw and the anbu who shadow bind Sasuke could only react fast enough to deflect the attack before Emi actually cut him in half. However… The anbu's shinobi katana broke in two, as Emi's attacked with her other sword so fast that only a bright red light was seen. Fortunately for the anbu Emi held back at the instant her sword met the anbu, Emi had flipped her katana around so the sharp edge was towards her and only the back of the katana hits the anbu unconscious and a few broken bones.  
Naruto who was protecting Sakura from the barrage of shuricanes and kunais was separated from Emi and Sasuke. Naruto didn't want to waste his few kunai that he always carry around so he had been evading all the attacks but he's cornered now.  
"Naruto…" Sakura tried her best to copy every movement Naruto does but she couldn't keep up. So Naruto had used several kage bushin to distract the anbus attacking from the distance. However it proves that kage bushin was however useless if performed in front of your foes. So Naruto could only defend and constantly perform karimi no jutsu to replace something with Sakura when hit.  
"Don't be afraid I won't let them hurt my teammate ever, just watch carefully and learn from my courage. If you are afraid think of my strength that I displayed today protecting my precious teammate." Naruto's back was all that Sakura saw and a bright blue chakra surrounded him then started to pour out overflowing the area. "Taju Kage Bushin no jutsu!" Naruto exploded into thousands of shadow clones. Naruto and his clones threw many barrage of kunai with exploding notes to the area that the attacker was at. And perform shadow clone shuricanes then also threw several smoke bombs all around making it impossible to see anyone. However Naruto don't need to see, he was already hidden while his clone bombed the place and one of his clone was protecting Sakura."Kage Bushin no jutsu!" Ten anbu performed the same jutsu at the same time and countered Naruto's clones barrage of kunais, by throwing their own barrages with more précised aiming. Naruto was still in hiding and observing for the right time as he ordered his clones to hide and turn into anbus. Naruto came out into the opening and stood there waiting for the next attack to come.  
The anbus screamed in pain as someone attacked all of them without warning or a sign of a jutsu. Only a bright red flash was the entire anbus saw and a quick blow that was very painful. The anbus clones disappeared into smoke, as the attacker left none standing or conscious.  
"What just happened?" Sakura asked confused and a little dazed from the smoke bombs. "Naruto? Sasuke? Emi? Kakashi help me!!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed as she was now a lone and in the forest of death with out her team or Naruto to protect her.  
"Sakura calm down, I finished them off and there are more coming. Don't panic in these kind of situations, the best thing is to remain calm and collect the situations. If our leaf comrades were to attack us in this mission we can't back down, or would they. This is just a test I am assuming for our mission, hurry follow me and try to keep up." Emi was covered in blood and her katanas was still sheath, Emi zig zag through the tree swiftly.  
"How did you finish them so quickly without drawing your katana?" Sakura asked surprised and grateful that Emi was the one and not some unknown enemy.  
"I simply used batojutsu several times, but that I'll teach everyone when this is over. Now we have two choices, go back to Sasuke or go to Naruto and risk both of there hiding places to be found out. Or we could be decoy for Naruto and Sasuke to finish them up?" Emi ran faster ahead as Sakura was at her limit mentally and physically.  
"We'll be decoy would be the best decision right now, and go on a head I'll be right behind you." Sakura felt like a lot of her pride just got taken away from her, when she was taking order from someone just the same rank and age.  
"I don't leave anyone behind, as long as they are in my team. That's what Naruto had taught me, and it's not the survival of the fittest, it's the survival of the group that's all that matter." Emi stopped dead in her track as she saw twenty anbus circling Sakura already in the trees. Emi quickly intercepted one attack and draws a katana out of the other anbus sheath and toss to Sakura. "Pick it up if you want to survive. Don't pick it up and surrender to them then you will be on your own." Emi kicks off the anbu who she took the katana from and lands in a strange stance with her katana sheathed and one hand holding the hilt while the other held the sheath.  
"Are you surrendering? But you just said fight, how come you are putting your sword away?" Sakura asked timidly and scared shitless that she's going to die here.  
The anbu in front of Emi who tried to attacked her from the side and used a kwarimi no jutsu to escape when the anbu saw Emi attacked with her smaller katana. However….

A bright red light was seen only as Emi disappeared and attacked the anbu who used the replacement technique. The anbu lay half dead and and barely a live. The other anbus saw what fearsome power Emi held and was going to retreat, but…  
"Ahhhh!" Sakura screamed as she finally hit her limit and dashed for the sword with speed she never knew she had. "I don't want to die yet!" Sakura screamed in tears as she swung her katana at the closest person. The anbu who was attacked by Sakura didn't know what hit him as all he heard was a scream and everything else was a blur. Sakura didn't stop there too as she head for the next one who was going to restrain Emi with a binding jutsu. "Ahhh!!!!!" Sakura screamed still in tears and instantaneously killed the anbu who was performing the jutsu.  
Emi who was the closest one next to Sakura realized that Sakura lost it and knocked Sakura out with her hilt. Then carried Sakura a way as fast as she could.  
"Sir! The situation is out of hand, they did really come at us intended to kill and one of our men is dead. What are your orders?" An injured anbu disrupted Ibiki who was still just sitting on his desk writing all the the forms so he could actually give the weapons and outfit to Kakashi and his team. The anbu fainted due to the fact that he had fracture ribs and he couldn't breathe anymore.  
Morino Ibiki sends one of his lower ranking Anbu to Kakashi to inform of what is happening. Then rushed to treat the anbu with a first aid. "Where's the medic around here when you need one?" Morino Ibiki angrily finished the job and rushed to stop his subordinates before they get kill more.  
Kakashi who was already tracking down his team before they actually becomes traitors, so he rushed as fast as he could but what he saw just out the trapped door was bodies of anbus beat severely. He didn't know rather to punish his team severely or what. "What is going on around here to make them do this?" Kakashi asked Morino who was behind him.  
"We were supposed to test your team and you if you are actually ready to go on this mission." Ibiki was caught off as Kakashi dashed ahead to find them till too late.  
"You fool how dare you attack my team and call it a test. They don't even know it so of course they would go to an extreme measure to survive." Kakashi angrily punched Ibiki hard on the jaw when they arrived at the scene where twenty anbus was surrounding Emi and Sakura. Sakura was conscious again but she's battered due to the fact that she was fending ten elite anbus and Emi wasn't able to help her as Emi was busy taking care of the higher-ranking anbus.  
"Drop your weapons and we won't attack you anymore!" One anbu in a dog mask ordered Sakura and Emi as he was the highest-ranking captain there at the time.  
"How do we know that you won't kill us when we drop our katanas? You attacked our team out of the blue and not only that you were trying to kill us too. We won't just survived with a few broken bones, we would of died or got beat seriously and we would have had broken spirit!" Emi countered back as she knew that Sasuke didn't like it a bit being beaten by anbus and saved by Emi. "How would you explain the fact that you used extreme measure just to test team seven? It was more like a massacre if I didn't become serious when I saw the fact that you guys outranked all of us and got the advantage over all of us." Emi sheathed her swords again as she was ready to kill now. "Why don't you drop your weapon? I would stop but if anyone of you try it again I'll guarantee death!" Emi's eyes swirled as her chakra turned deathly red.  
"That's enough!" Kakashi appeared in front of Emi and Sakura. "It's all a misunderstanding, I'll have to report this to the hokage!" Kakashi eyed Ibiki. "Don't ever test my precious team again without my consent, or I'll personally have to kill all of you!!!!" Kakashi saw the damaged done to Sakura and Emi. Sakura was shaking in anger and her innocence was taken away from her, as Kakashi noticed that Sakura was stained in blood. Emi of course was not in best shape but she of course was the only one that was standing against all of Ibiki's men. "Where are Naruto and Sasuke?" Kakashi asked Emi who was the only one at the time that made any sense.  
"The last time I saw Sasuke was when he was bind by a anbu and they were ready to finish him… So I had stop them from doing so and knocked them out. Fortunately Sasuke didn't suffer any physical damaged but his pride was taken away, Naruto was trying to hold his ground against a bunch of anbu while protecting Sakura but then he was overpower due to lack of experience. His where about is hiding and waiting for the right time to attack, while I distract them. Of course Sakura as you could see lost it, when she was surrounded and I told her to fight back so she will survive. I was the one who killed the anbu who tried to kill Sakura!" Emi looked at Sakura shaking in fear and tears still running. Sakura was holding the shinobi katana so hard that her hands bled, while she may look awake but she was long unconscious when she had take another's life. "I am sorry Kakashi sensei that I couldn't get the team together because we were suddenly attacked by anbus and separated while trying to save one or the other team mate." Emi closed her eyes as she finally walked away to Naruto who was hidden in her shadow. Emi fainted into Naruto, and all Kakashi could say or wanted to say was not coming out.  
"You didn't had to over do it, but that's just the way you are when protecting those important to yourself."Naruto held Emi in his arm and soothed Emi as he know that Emi didn't want to see another death.  
Kakashi watched on as Emi only could breathe heavily as she was already unconscious due to chakra depletion. "I'm the one that should be sorry, not you Emi... I am sorry, on this mission there would be times when I won't be around, you did a fine job." Kakashi didn't trust Emi at first but now he saw how much Emi sacrificed for team seven. "Now Ibiki! I want those weapons and outfit, this isn't a request anymore but a ORDER!" Kakashi turned to Morino who had the weapon ready and the outfits.  
"I deeply apologized for this, I'll need to discipline my subordinate throughly." Morino walked away from the scene and gathered the injured. But he couldn't help think how a mere genin with no background what so ever could defeat so many high ranking Anbus. "I am glad your students are loyal to the leaf, or we would of lost not only the one anbu but a big portion of the anbu. Take care..." Ibiki walked away as he knew his mens were all injured and one dead.  
Kakashi looked on as Sasuke came out of a tree, his face was pure anger. "Sasuke, this experience would be something like what the mission would be like. So don't look away from Emi's example today and learn from it. Sakura it is part of a ninja's career to take another's beings life so if you can't take another life for those that care for you then quit now. Naruto... how is Emi?" Kakashi asked with concerned but he already knew that Emi would be okay with some sleep.  
"Emi!!!" Sakura finally snap out of it and ran to Emi. "Don't die!" Sakura cried as she didn't know what was going on anymore. Sakura held Emi's warm hands and cried.  
"I won't die that easily, so don't cry yet. It's not my funeral yet." Emi smiled barely as Sakura was hugging her tightly now. "You know that's hurting me, but I am glad you are ok." Emi hugged Sakura back, as Naruto was there uncomfortable trying to move away so he won't have to hug anyone.  
"It's beginning to be fun! Let's go on this mission and return! I want to learn that skill you did... That red flash move that knocked all five anbus out." Sasuke walked to Emi and kneel down looking at Emi with interest.  
"Sasuke don't push it, there is no way Emi could teach you that skill." Naruto butted in as he felt Emi was uncomfortable around Sasuke. "But it will be a mission we won't forget ever! So let's go!" Naruto smiled as Sasuke smiled back.  
"I'll teach as much as I could to all of you, but on one condition don't ask about my past. Agree." Emi and Sakura stopped hugging each others and Sakura nodded in agreement.  
"If you don't want your past to be known we won't ask any further. Cause I know you are my comrade and friend. So I don't need to know as long as I know you are fighting along side of me and not against me." Sakura smiled to Emi and found a new respect for Emi.  
"Do we still have to fight?" Kakashi asked out of the blue as he just remembered what was going on before this whole mess happened. "I mean you already prove yourself worthy as second to me. Right?" Kakashi didn't want to fight now or ever as he didn't want to end up like the anbus. But he was still curious what was Emi's techniques that she used to defeat so many.  
"We still have to fight of course since I still want to know if you are skilled enough with a katana. So what do you say right now and here we have our dual?" Emi smiled as she saw that Kakashi was backing down.  
"That's ok with me but you are in no condition to fight. It wouldn't be a fight any way, because you won't last more than a minute as you are now." Kakashi reached out to Emi with his right hand.  
"Are you offering a peace treaty with a threat? That's not good at all, yep we have to fight now more than ever." Emi reached for Kakashi's hands and shook it.  
"Deal!" Kakashi grabbed two wooden katanas and handed one to Emi then walked ten paces away from Emi.  
"Don't over do it Emi, it's only a dual so don't be too hard on Kakashi sensei." Naruto smiled then took Emi's real katanas. "In case you might decide to be serious because Kakashi sensei is a pervert any way." Naruto dashed away as Emi was about to grabbed the katanas back.  
"Don't draw the katana out no matter what Naruto!" Emi angrily looked at Naruto but she trust Naruto enough to let him take it.

"Don't beat Kakashi Sensei too hard Emi-chan, and Kakashi don't you dare hurt a already injured girl or else!" Sakura smiled to Emi then walked away to the side with Naruto. Sakura didn't glance or look at Sasuke's way at all, and didn't even noticed that she didn't do her usual Sasuke gruopy routine.  
"Let's get it over with already..." Sasuke walked in boredom to sit by Naruto who was already playing around with the Katanas without taking it out of the sheath.  
"Now before we begin the deal was that you had to use all your skills in katana and hit me three times or step down as my superior. So come at me with all you got or I'll make you learn everything with the rest of them." Emi smiled as Kakashi got into a stance holding his sword on the left side with the blade pointing at Emi. "Begin!" Emi yelled as she too got into her stance. She put the wooden sword into her belt where she usually keep her katanas sheath that's on her left. Emi's left hand held the blade or if it was a real katana then it would be the sheath, and her right hand hover over the hilt ready to draw. She lower herself with her left side in front of the right. (In case you can't visualized the stance then it would be the same as Kenshin's stance in SamuraiX for batzujutsu)  
Kakashi's sweat dropped as he felt the enormous pressure from Emi's stance. Emi was in the position of attacking and defending as comparison to Kakashi's stance was for only attacking. Kakashi stood in his stance for a minute and found out that Emi had no weakness in her stance. But he have to attack no matter because that was all he could do."You're dead!" Kakashi yelled as he charged at Emi with full speed and strength aiming for the heart.  
As Kakashi got within four feet in front of Emi, Kakashi extended his right arm with the katanas blade poised to hit Emi's heart. At the that moment Kakashi's blade came within three feet of Emi. Kakashi's wooden blade snapped in two, but Emi remained motionless. Kakashi jumped back avoiding an attack that was so fast that only his experience saved him this time around. Because the attack wasn't even visible to human eyes.  
"Your first attack, failed." Emi remained in her stance as Kakashi dashed for another wooden Katana.  
"Did you see what just happened?" Sakura asked to no one in particular as she was amazed that Emi didn't even move and still Kakashi's wooden blade broke into two. "I was sure Kakashi's attack would connected since he was charging at Emi with full speed, and I would of guessed Emi would of side step and countered.?" Sakura analyzed the dual with interests and questions.  
"I'm not through yet, we are just getting warmed up!" Kakashi vanished from sight then reappeared in back of Emi. Kakashi thrust the wooden katana aiming for the neck this time.  
"Not good enough!" Again Kakashi's wooden Katana broke into two pieces but this time Kakashi was hit hard on the chest by a attack not visible. Kakashi stood back up holding his chest as he dashed for another wooden katana.  
"When are you two going to fight? I'm bored already, you two are just swinging swords there with weird stance staring at each other!!!!" Naruto yelled out as he yawned. "Even little kids fights more fiercely than this granny!!!" Naruto waved and took two wooden katana. "Fight me seriously!" Naruto pointed the katanas at both Kakashi and Emi. "Are we going to fight him or not?" Kakashi asked because Naruto was waving the katanas all around and started to run around poking Kakashi then Emi. "Why not? He asked for it!" Emi chased after Naruto and starts swinging like crazy so Kakashi stood there watching for the right moment to tackle Naruto. "Too slow grannies!" Naruto vanished into thin air and reappeared behind Kakashi then pokes the wooden katana up you know where. "Attack of the hidden arse!!!! Hahahaha!!!" Naruto laughed loudly as Kakashi was sent flying into the air and Emi stopped to wack Naruto's head. But… Naruto kicked some dirt onto Emi and then the mud fight begin as Naruto ran fast as he could away from a pissed off Emi and Kakashi. "We promise we won't hurt you! Right after we break your bone instantly when we catch you!!!" Emi yelled and threw the wooden katana at Naruto. Which in turn hit him directly squared on so Emi was about to pummel Naruto but then realized Naruto could dodge that easily. "Is he dead?" Sakura came from the behind and poked Naruto on the head. "Hey dobe wake up, stop playing around!" Sasuke kicked Naruto a little. "Stop playing around Naruto! It's not funny anymore!" Emi grabbed Naruto and shook him hard as she soon realized that she had fell right into Naruto's trick. "Ryu-twist of fate!" Naruto yelled as he had already have everyone tied up except Kakashi who was still reading his perverted book. "Gotcha!!!!" Naruto started laughing as his teammates became enraged. "That's the last time I'll care if anything happen to him!" Sasuke tried to hold his laugh, as he knew it was all friendly. "When did you tie us up?" Sakura asked as she smiled that Naruto didn't die again because of Emi or rather Emi's imposter. "…." Emi stayed silent and thought how was it possible to create such a strong illusion without her detecting any chakra. "I never was running around, all you saw was a memory of me running that I created inside your minds. It's sort of genjutsu but my variation of it can't be taught or learn since I didn't master it yet. It's not a bloodline limit; it was something that I created while creating Harem no Jutsu. But I won't go into that since it's forbidden ever since the hokage forbid it to be use again unless necessary but in my case there isn't a time." Naruto smiled as Emi break the rope and hit Naruto on the head hard enough and yelled "Baka!!!" "Is there something between you and Naruto?" Sakura asked not wanting anyone to like Naruto because she already found out how she secretly likes Naruto. "I mean why do you always hit him when he does something stupid?" Sakura got up trying to hide her heartbeats, which was very loud. "How could you as a girl let Naruto transform into a girl that's completely in the nude flaunting every guy there is?" Emi got angrier than before since Sakura was a girl and she wasn't offended by such jutsu. "I mean it is degrading for someone to come up with such provocative jutsu!" Emi slaps Naruto over the head again for being stupid. "What did I do? All I did was experiment on some henge and happen to come across that jutsu which was supposed to be someone important but I can't remember. Someone very close and was the first person I saw when I was born…." Naruto turned around and walked away from Emi, slowly. "Naruto, I didn't know… Sorry." Emi went up behind Naruto and embraced him. "You'll tell it to me one day about that person when you feel like it." Emi put her head on Naruto's back as Naruto was hiding the fact that he was actually crying since that person he wanted to see so much was his mother. But all he could come up with was that jutsu image, which was done over a thousand times before sticking with that one image. 'Stop!!! Don't be so close with Naruto! I don't want to see this!' Sakura smiled outward but inside she was crushed but the person that likes Naruto was respectable and treated him well. That Sakura can't even compete with, she was never kind to Naruto or did she admit that Naruto was a good person when people talk shit about him. 'I'll be stronger, and I'll move forward!' Sakura thoughts were true but than her eyes showed it all. Tears shimmering ready to fall, her heart was racing to run away but her feet were stuck to the ground. "I'm alright, and thank you for understanding…" Naruto sadly turns around to face Emi and wiped his tears. "Could you two love birds do that some other time? So we could get on with the chapter?" Kakashi look at his students and smiled. "We're going to lose the reader if this keeps up!" Kakashi waved his book around and finally Naruto and Emi looked at him. "What readers?" Emi asked just for the hack of it, and then stopped embracing Naruto. "Do you mean there is actually people reading your perverted book there?" Naruto runs beside Kakashi excited to see what was so good about the pervert's book.

"You're too young for this mature book!" Kakashi hid the book again when Naruto was trying to take a peek of it. Sasuke grunted, as he wanted to see the book that Kakashi was always reading. "Sorry Kakashi you fail as my superior in swordsmanship, so get our gears for us and leave all of the ninja stuff behind including that book since it is distracting you a lot." Emi smiled as Kakashi frowned and look down at the ground then at his book. "But this is not a ninja book or anything!" Kakashi protested as he was now Emi's subordinate and wanted to keep his favorite hentai book. "When you accepted our match you agree to step down so that's the first thing I want you to do!" Emi looked at Kakashi seriously as Kakashi sighed and pouted. "What is three month without that book going to kill you?" Emi shook her head as Kakashi deliberately gave her the book but switched it with one of the other books that he had. "I could see the jutsu no matter how fast you do it, so just give it up." Emi stood there with her arms crossed and eye brows narrow. "Here…" Kakashi finally understood why Emi was put in second to him. "Are you related to Rei?" Kakashi's eyebrow twitched as he remembered the last time he saw her was getting pummel for mistakenly taking Rei for one of those girls that he could get with for the night. "In this case I would have to become serious then..." Kakashi was about to reveal his sharigan but thought differently as he remembered he can't be using sharigan against his students. "I give..." Kakashi dropped the wooden katana and smiled under his mask. "When is the lesson Sensei?" Kakashi shook his head in disappointment in himself.  
"Was that it?" Naruto jumped up from where he was sitting and walked to Emi with the Katanas. "Come on I could even beat you with that pathetic display." Naruto taunted Kakashi who was about to retaliate but.  
"That wasn't his best, and I know it too. If he would of revealed his true attacks then we would be fighting in almost equal terms in speed and power. But he'll lose either way, since he doesn't attack with the intent of killing." Emi straighten herself as Naruto pondered if Emi was actually seriously fighting. "Any way since it's now or never let's get in gear and don't communicate with anyone. We'll leave tonight without anyone knowing that we're gone. I presume the hokage would cover for our sudden disappearance. Remember leave behind all your ninja equipments including your head protector. Since this mission is a top secret one. We are going to not talk about it once we get out of the village. Everyone know there roles so we don't ask questions on what to do. I'll teach you the basic of using a katana and everything you need to know about it. Naruto and Sakura well provide the genjutsu that require minimum or none at all and won't dispel even after hit. Kakashi would have to learn swordsmanship with everyone and he would give order. But other than that he would have to decide fight to kill or don't fight at all. In terms of fighting I'll not be fighting unless in a emergency, so Sakura in would be fighting in place of all of us when the time come." Emi stopped as knowing Sakura would say or reject the idea.  
"Why do I have to fight in all your place?" Sakura asked as she know that she was not suitable as stand now.  
"I could do the fighting if no one object..." Naruto offered as he knew first hand that fighting with a sword means you are no longer just attacking but trying to kill before you get kill.  
"No, Naruto you are to not fight unless Sakura meets a foe that she can't win. Most fight would be with other samurai's. So in terms of skill Sakura is more than good, but she'll win." Emi stopped as Sakura got up to protest against the idea. However.  
Emi attacked with one of the wooden katana's aiming to knock Sakura out. But Sakura didn't dodge but stopped the completely with her hands. (Sakura grasped the blade with both hands then twisted the blade in term making the Emi let go because the next move was a kick.  
"Don't ever attack me without saying a thing!" Sakura snapped as she already have the wooden katana in her hands and ready to retaliate. But realized that she just stopped Emi from attacking without knowing. "How?" Sakura asked but was shocked to see Emi on the ground. "Gomen!" Sakura realized that she had kicked Emi hard and fast enough that Emi didn't have time or was too beat from the fight.  
"It's ok... I just wanted to show you, your blood limit. I realized it when you all of sudden killed the anbu. You are a natural when it comes to katanas that's why you didn't excel l in ninjutsu. But your blood limit I presume is a dangerous one, I could see a seal that sealed your blood limit. I didn't want to dig into something that I am not involve in. Now that you just attacked me, I know that your blood limit is Berserker. Don't ask how I know, because if you do I would have to go into my past." Emi got up feeling the painful kick to her stomach. "Sasuke, you are to stick with Kakashi sensei at all time during training and after since your role is to be Jubei's younger brother..." Emi paused when she sensed the killing intent of Sasuke when she mentioned younger brother. "Don't tell me what to do! Other than teaching how to use a katana!" Sasuke raised his voice and narrowed his eyes. "Don't be a such a EMO!" Naruto intervened when he too sensed the killing intent of Sasuke's. "Have you not learn a thing when we all were nearly killed back there. The reason for it was because we didn't acknowledge one or the others as a team and just acted on our own." Naruto stared at Sasuke fiercely and waited for something to be said from the EMO. But.  
"I don't have time for this from you, I need to be stronger so I could kill a certain someone! If you have so much time to spout out words that means nothing but words from a hypocrite. Then why don't you show me that it is worth listening to those worthless words!" Sasuke closed his fist and got his fist in a ready stance to fight. "Worthless words from a hypocrite, huh?" Naruto stared at Sasuke not flinching or blinking. 'What is this feeling? Why can't I move to go kill that dumb ass!' Sasuke angrily struggled to pummel the fool in front of him that he despise so much. 'You don't know how it is to have your whole family killed in a night, and to have that same killer be your older brother!!!' Sasuke's was about to move one step forward from sheer will power. But.  
"Take one more step from where you are and consider yourself dead!" Naruto said in a sad tone but his eyes remained staring at Sasuke fiercely. Naruto stared at Sasuke emotionless, as he continues to stare down at Sasuke.  
'So this is the jutsu that he used on me when we first met... Who taught him this level of jutsu that doesn't require hand sign or saying the name of the jutsu? What intense stare and why am I drawn into it too?' Kakashi finally understand what was the source of the jutsu.' But only the sharigan could do such genjutsu and Naruto clearly don't have that blood limit or any relatives closely or distant from the Uchiha. Kakashi was lost in his thoughts.  
Sakura stood there confused and didn't know weather to stop this fight that was clearly not going anywhere since no one is moving. 'Sasuke...' Sakura thoughts of Sasuke only remind her of how cold she was treated by Sasuke.  
"Kill him already, this will not solve anything! Even if you two actually fought and one or the other died! I know that both of you had a rough past experiences. If you must say that one or the other is worser than you two are idiots! If you can't even move on with your past then don't wake up because life goes on no matter. Both of you are here is proof that you two actually have such a thing as tomorrow! But if you two wishes to die so much then let me grant that for the two of you!" Emi appeared out of thin air between Naruto and Sasuke which broke the silence.  
"Stop!!! Stop it all of you!" Sakura screamed in tears while still holding the wooden katana. "Why must we fight all the time even from little things? Don't I have a say in any of this at all! I am part of team seven too!" Sakura stopped talking as Sasuke grinned.  
"We can't stop, this is what we all wanted! A fight not with words but through our fights that words can't compared to. Don't you feel it too! Your body telling you to fight because these words doesn't reach the other or someone is in your way. To be able to do that we must fight to get our point across so we would all get a mutual understanding. Even if one of us was to die!" Sasuke dashed at Naruto with full speed holding a kunai poised at Naruto's heart. But.  
"Ha ha ha!!!!" Sakura laughed loudly stopping Sasuke dead in his track when Sakura's chakra exploded. "Die!!!" Sakura screamed. "This is not good! The seal is weakening!" Emi dashed with a set of hand seals towards Sakura. "Binding jutsu!" Kakashi finish his hand seal and binded Sakura but.  
"Sensei did you think that would hold me?" Sakura had already broke free from the jutsu and kicked Emi before she could actually finish the jutsu. Sasuke saw the opportunity at hand and threw several of shuricanes at Naruto then at the same time dash with the kunai poised to kill. 'I don't want to do this but this is getting out of hands!' Kakashi was about to reveal his sharigan when Sakura suddenly turns around from slashing Emi then at the same time have that slash hits Kakashi squared on knocking him several of feet away. But Sakura didn't stop there she then grabbed Emi who was hurt and depleted of chakra to Kakashi then all the while Emi was being tossed like a ragged doll. Sakura moved at the speed that was beyond human to Sasuke and Naruto. Sasuke was about to stab Naruto in the heart but was thrown off guard when Sakura appear grabbed his hands shoving it straight into Naruto's heart then not losing propulsion slashed a Sasuke in turn threw him off while Sakura relentlessly grabbed Naruto from the neck then shoved the kunai deeper into the heart. "Ryu fate twist!" Naruto walked away from Sasuke who was clearly at a lost and didn't know what to say. "That is our fate if we were to fight, the person that we all think is the weakest link would surprise all of us and would eventually have all of us dead since that person would have the speed and power of surprise to do so. I would have been just a human sand bag for you since that was just clone but would be dead before I could finish my jutsu since that happened..." Naruto couldn't finish what he was going to say when he already lost his conscious. Darkness befall on him when his eyes closed but he could a voice calling his name. 


End file.
